Un amor de invierno ¿Perdura en verano?
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Lukas siempre ha querido esquiar, desde que era un niño. Ahora esta a punto de comenzar a hacerlo. Las cosas se pondrán intensas cuando conozca a su ídolo y crush, Berwarld Oxenstierna y a su extraño y "molesto" amigo Mathias Khøler. ¿Será capaz de realizar lo que quiere sin caer por cierto danes? Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en un invierno? DenNor, SuFin, HongIce...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, acá volviendo... (sigo siendo un asco en los sumarys DX) con una historia larga. Este sería como el "prologo" pero más bien yo lo tomó como el capítulo "inútil", porque estoy segura de que repetiré la mitad de lo dicho aquí en otros capítulos pero bueno. XD (Nunca se como empezar los fics largos :'v). Se viene una historia con nieve XD y amor, no solo DenNor, sino también SuFin, HongIce, un poro de SuNor (que no le hace daño a nadie XD) y otras (Como PruCan, AusHun... ¿FrUk o UsUk? no lo he decidido aún XD). No se que más decir, así que sólo espero que lo disfruten y dejen su apoyo y/o comentarios en la parte de reviews :3**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de: Hidekaz Himaruya. (Ahora no se me olvido)**

* * *

Y así empezó todo...

Desde de la primera que vez que vio a los esquiadores, por televisión, Lukas supo que era eso lo que quería hacer. Le había emocionado la nieve y la velocidad, lo alto que llegaban a saltar y la versatilidad con la que se movían… simplemente se había enamorado del deporte, en todos sus estilos. Pasaron los años, insistiéndole a sus padres que le dejarán aprender; pero siempre le ponían una escusa, que no era un deporte para niños pequeños, que no había lugares cerca, que era muy peligroso, entre otras cosas. También fue por esos años donde los vio por primera vez, Mathias Khøler y Berwarld Oxenstierna, un par de niños de doce y once años, que participaban en competencias de esquí ; estaban en una entrevista en donde su entrenador decía que tenían suficiente potencial como para ir algún día a los juegos olímpicos de invierno. En ese momento el pequeño noruego tenía diez, y sí a esos dos no les había pasado nada hasta ahora. Comenzó a convencer a su madre, mostrándole diversos artículos de los esquiadores, incluso le llevaba los índices de lesionados y eso que ni siquiera sabía que significaba eso. Finalmente comenzaba a ver alguna respuesta positiva y un poco de esperanza surgió en él.

Casi como si el destino se hubiera puesto en su contra, un par de semanas después, pasaba en todas la noticias la desaparición de los hermanos. Al parecer habían ido a entrenar por su cuenta (como hacían varias veces) y algo había pasado. En fin, llevaban como un día sin saber nada de ellos y cuando los encontraron al día siguiente, resulto que, por error habían tomado una pendiente diferente y debido a la velocidad que llevaban no pudieron frenar en un tramo cerca de un barranco y habían caído. ¿Por qué no habían simplemente levantado y vuelto a la pista? Simplemente porque el mayor se había lesionado en la caída y el menor se negó a dejarlo solo para ir a pedir ayuda.

Sólo eso basto para que sus padres le dijeran un absoluto "NO" sobre esquiar, y ya no respuestas esquivas como: "lo vamos a pensar", "ya veremos" "según tus calificaciones". Y por si fuera poco, su padre le enseñó, la parte del periódico en donde decía que Khøler había quedado gravemente herido y era probable que nunca pudiera volver al deporte y seguramente le quedaría dificultad al caminar. En ese momento, Lukas hizo un verdadero berrinche, subió a su habitación y se encerró. Y por muy dramático que suene, se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a tener expectativas en algo, porque cuando no se cumplen, duele y mucho. Lo cual desataría su personalidad seria y sarcástica, así era más fácil mantenerse al margen.

 _Once años después._

Lukas terminaba de empacar sus cosas, mientras que su hermano lo observaba sentado en la cama. Era el momento, incluso después de que supiera que nunca lo iban a dejar hacerlo, una parte de él espero este momento.

—Así que… ¿Lo vas a hacer? —Emil lo apoyaba, pero de cierta manera no quería que su hermano se fuera.

—Sí.

Respondió distraído, mientras pensaba si tirar un poster de Oxenstierna, tenía varios y ese era especialmente viejo; era de los primeros que sacaron de él después de ganar varias competencias. Según decía era probable que participara en los siguientes juegos olímpicos de invierno. Y puede que él lo hubiera estado siguiendo desde la entrevista. Incluso, aunque nunca le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano, corrían rumores de que el deportista solía ir a una cafetería que se encontraba en una estación de esquí turística. Y "casualmente" era el mismo lugar en donde Lukas había conseguido trabajo. Trataba de no ilusionarse, si se lo encontraba, bien ¿Y si no? También, solía decirse, aunque su mente lo traicionaba repasando distintas imágenes del alto atleta, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules que con el sol se tornaban un tanto verdes; y sobretodo el bien formado cuerpo. El noruego sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, para deshacerse de las imágenes.

—Te visitaré cuando ya te instales —Emil nunca preguntaría algo como eso. Solo lo afirmó, no iba a dejar que su hermano se desapareciera y ya.

—Está bien. —Checó la hora, faltaba una hora para que saliera su camión. No tomaba avión porque solo iba de una parte de Noruega a la otra y porque no tenía dinero. Se mudaría a un departamento cerca de su trabajo, por razones prácticas y porque quería alejarse de sus padres, en realidad solo era la segunda razón ya que todavía desaprobaban que quisiera hacer un deporte tan riesgoso, no importo que Lukas les dijera que no iba a esquiar (lo cual era una verdadera mentira), ellos no le creyeron.

Después de unas largas despedidas, de que su madre le preguntará otra vez si llevaba todo y su padre le hiciera prometer que se mantendría en contacto y Emil lo abrazara (por voluntad propia, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho y lo hizo muy feliz) finalmente se encontraba en el camión. Era un trayecto de unas veinte horas. Por lo que decidió tomar el que salía a media tarde y a medio día. Lo cual le dejaba un gran tramo para dormir y leer. Le encantaban leer sobre magia y cuentos de hadas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lukas sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, de verdad estaba haciéndolo. Iba a salir a hacer lo que él quería, iba a cumplir su sueño y si la suerte le ayudaba tal vez pudiera ver a su ídolo… sí, al sujeto que no solo era un gran deportista, sino también su crush.

* * *

 **Nada más por información, yo nunca he estado en Noruega ni se mucho de como funcionan las cosas allá, así que cualquier error de lógica, lo siento ;-;.**

 **Y bueno, este es el inicio. Espero les haya gustado e interesado... Dejen sus reviews :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de un rato, un día de las madres y volverme un año más vieja, volví. Bueno, acá andamos con Lukas que esta a punto de llegar a su "nueva vida" por verlo poeticamente :v Me tarde bastante escribiendo esto, porque yo nunca he estado en un centro de esquí, así que tuve que hacer un poco de investigación (aunque al final me harté y la deje). En fin, espero que les guste el nuevo cap. ^u^**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de: Himaruya.**

* * *

Lukas se despertó cuando su libro se cayó debido a que el autobús freno. Había llegado, sintió como todo su cuerpo se agitaba en una mezcla de emoción y miedo. En eso recibió un mensaje, era de Matthew, uno de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y que se había ofrecido a enseñarle un poco el lugar antes de que entrara a trabajar. Desgraciadamente no iban a tener mucho tiempo, porque el noruego había llegado un día antes de que tuviera que empezar a trabajar.

Resultó que Matthew estaba por la zona y pasó a recogerlo. Aunque Lukas tardó un poco en encontrarlo, el sujeto era bastante alto, con lentes y brillante pelo rubio, pero de alguna manera se camuflajeaba con el entorno y simplemente desaparecía. Tras pasar junto a él unas tres veces finalmente lo vio… y se sintió sumamente mal por no haberlo notado antes, aunque el otro le dijo que era normal. Después de eso, se dirigieron al centro de esquí. Por petición de Lukas, ya que no tenía en ese momento muchas ganas de ir a su nueva residencia a desempacar y porque se moría de emoción y expectación, por conocer el lugar.

— ¿No traes una chamarra más gruesa? —Preguntó el muchacho canadiense, cuya voz era baja, queda y tranquila.

—Vengo del norte. —La explicación completa sería que estaba acostumbrado al frío, ya que toda su vida había estado en una región del norte de Noruega y que de hecho Oslo le parecía un tanto calido; pero Lukas no era de muchas palabras.

—Ah…

El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve como era de esperarse, había varias personas pasando con tablas, esquís y algunos sin nada. Había dos o tres lugares donde vendían cosas, el primero para tours y esas cosas, el segundo era la clásica tienda que vende ropa invernal y equipo deportivo (en la cual el joven noruego había conseguido trabajo) y el último pero no menos interesante un café, bastante amplio y con cierto ambiente acogedor. Detrás de ellos se erguía una especie un hotel para aquellos que se quedaban durante largas temporadas. Un poco más lejos, ya en la nieve, se veían los principiantes junto con diversos profesores, era divertido ver como se caían una y otra vez; y finalmente se erguía el teleférico y las pistas con banderas y plataformas de salto.

—¡Matthew! —Aunque no lo llamaban Lukas volteo de igual manera, un sujeto alto, con cabello extraño y alborotado, venía corriendo directamente hacia ellos. De hecho venía haciendo tanto escándalo y alzando la mano de manera tan intensa que varias personas voltearon a verlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Respondió el canadiense sin importarle mucho, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Tu hermano, dice que vayas rápido. —El sujeto sonrió exageradamente e incluso ladeo la cabeza, podías compararlo fácilmente con un perrito emocionado.

—Oh… Alfred ¿Ahora qué habrás hecho? —Susurró el de lentes por lo bajo. Iba a irse cuando se acordó que no venía solo. — ¡Hey! ¿Podrías enseñarle el lugar? Es nuevo.

—Con gusto— Respondió rápidamente el sujeto y se acerco sonriendo hacía la persona en cuestión. — ¿Listo? ¡Vamos!

Así fue como Lukas terminó recorriendo el centro de esquí con un joven con mentalidad de niño, bastante ruidoso y algo molesto. Cada que entraban a un lugar, alguien lo saludaba y el otro literalmente gritaba de regreso su respuesta. Aun así Lukas no podía quejarse, era evidente que conocía el lugar a la perfección y no lo hizo dar ninguna vuelta innecesaria, ni siquiera le preguntó muchas cosas, lo cual el noruego agradeció en silencio. El único problema fue que el otro era un tanto efusivo-afectivo y varias veces rodeo al más bajo con un brazo mientras que con otro señalaba diversas cosas; a cada uno de esos contactos el afectado reacciono de la misma manera, se tensaba y se ponía alerta, como si en vez de ser una muestra de amistad, lo estuvieran atacando.

—Y dime… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó en algún momento, el sujeto hiperactivo.

—Trabajo. —Simple, y creíble.

—Nadie viene aquí sólo por trabajo, ni por la paga vale la pena venir a congelarse acá arriba. —Bueno, tal vez no tan creíble. —Hay bastantes más trabajos, además Matt me dijo que te mudaste desde Berjen ¿sólo por trabajo?

—Siempre quise esquiar… —Murmuró por lo bajo, no muy seguro de querer contarle eso a un extraño.

—¿Y porque esperaste hasta ahora para hacerlo? —Le dieron ganas de responder tantas cosas como "Es caro" "Obviamente, por siempre quise esquiar a los 21, no antes, no después." "Que te importa" entre otros, pero prefirió decir la verdad.

—Por que el tonto de Khøler se lesiono. Y a mis padres les pareció "muy peligroso" —Hacía tanto que no hablaba de eso, que sintió su cuerpo hervir de nuevo en esa frustración contendía.

—Ohh… —Fue lo único que dijo es otro, antes de seguir arrastrándolo por aquí y por allá.

Después de dar un recorrido casi completo, Lukas se sintió como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, era cierto que le fallaba recordar algunas cosas, como la cantidad inmensa de precios de diferentes lugares incluido el hotel. Ahora se encontraban enfrente de la tienda en la cual iba a trabajar.

—Y este es lugar donde pasarás mucho tiempo, al jefe ya lo conoces, el buen Matthew Williams. Trabaja aquí con su hermano, Alfred… —Dijo mientras veía a ambos lados, buscándolo. Detrás del cajero el canadiense sonreía levemente con una cara de resignación.— Que al parecer ahorita no está aquí. ¿Te volvió a dejar solo Matt? —Y he ahí la razón de su gesto; al parecer cada que su hermano quería salir "temprano" (o sea ir una hora, aburrirse e irse) del trabajo, le llamaba inventando alguna escusa y desaparecía.

—Nunca cambiara. —Contestó — Por eso necesitaba otro empleado, no puedo despedirlo porque es mi hermano, pero es como si solo trabajará yo. Y se viene la temporada de invierno.

—Llegas justo en el momento justo… —El de pelo desordenado puso una cara de extrañesa, mientras miraba al joven que se encontraba debajo de su brazo.

—Lukas, Lukas Bondevik. —Se removió un poco del agarre del otro, para darle a entender que le molestaba… fue ignorado olímpicamente.

—Lukas, lindo nombre. — ¿Acaso había llamado "lindo" a su nombre? — Como decía, llegas en el momento justo. En unos días esto se volverá una locura. Además se viene una gran competencia y varios deportistas famosos comenzarán a transitar por aquí.

—Suenas molesto por eso —Era la primera vez que Lukas decía algo, que no fuera responder a una pregunta. Y simplemente lo hizo, porque el tono del otro le había molestado, ya que (aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente) él también había venido a ver a alguien. — ¿Acaso te disgusta que venga más gente, acaparan tu pista o qué?

Y ahí estaba, el mortal uso de la ironía y el sarcasmo. Pero por alguna extraña razón eso solo hizo que ambos rubios se echaran a reír. Lo cual causo que el más bajo se molestara. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que el de pelo desordenado no traía ropa deportiva, ni siquiera muy gruesa, y que llevaba en uno de sus hombros una tela blanca colgando, asimilando a un mandil.

—Yo trabajo acá al lado —Dijo mientras con la cabeza señalaba el único local al que no habían ido, el café. Lukas volteó lentamente, hacía él, esperando ver alguna mueca de disgusto o enojo. Mas se encontró con una gran sonrisa cálida y unos ojos azules brillantes.

—Creo que… no me has dicho tu nombre —Quería cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible y de paso obtendría cierta información.

—Mathias… Khøler.

Tenían que estar bromeando. En ese instante Lukas sintió como su cara se encendía en vergüenza y quiso morir por un instante.

* * *

 **Yo se que ustedes ya sabían que era Mathias :v XD Jeje excelente comienzo, así es como conoces a las personas, habiendolas insultado momentos antes XD.**

 **Bueno, espero que le haya entretenido. Y si dejan un review se los agradeceré mucho, para saber que pues no estoy escribiendo esto solamente por que a mi me gusta, sino que hay otras personas que comparten mi amor por el DenNor :"3 y las historias :3**

 **Otra vez (y siempre será así) Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar... Pero prometo tratar de hacer esto mínimo semanalmente. En este cap hay mucha presentación de personajes, para que ya se vaya viendo lo del MultiParing o sino no tiene chiste si solo es puro DenNor. También quiero dar las gracias a las personas que dejaron review, se siente super bonito y pues me dan ánimos para seguir continuando esto, la verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten ^u^.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tenía que haber algo mal con ese sujeto, Lukas estaba seguro. Uno no le sonríe como si nada a la persona que acaba de insultarte y que te culpa de algo en su vida ¡No era normal! Pero el joven noruego no sabía que Mathias simplemente no había tomado nada de lo que había dicho en serio, y que en realidad el creía que Lukas sí lo había reconocido y por eso había lo acusado de ser la razón por la cual no pudo esquiar antes. Así de raro era Khøler.

—Oh… yo…

Bondevik trató de decir algo, para disculparse. Pero no logró decir nada, ya que el otro tomo su mano y lo arrastro lejos de la tienda, mientras que se despedía de Matthew. No sabía a dónde lo llevaba, durante unos instantes pensó que el otro lo golpearía o algo; pero descarto la idea al ver la permanente sonrisa que tenía. Finalmente algo conectó dentro de Lukas.

—¿Vamos al café? —Preguntó tratando de hacer que su voz sonará lo más desinteresada posible.

—Bienvenido a "Combinada Nordica". El nombre no es muy bueno, pero es el original. Pero como es el único lugar de aquí con café, puedes llamarlo simplemente "café".

Entrar a ese lugar parecía teletransportarte muy lejos. La temperatura cambiaba drásticamente, y aunque tenía madera en las paredes y algunos acabados rústicos, uno no imaginaría que estaba en medio de un centro de esquí, con nieve y un frío considerable. Tenía cierto ambiente acogedor que te hacía desear permanecer ahí, aunque sea sólo un rato más. Obviamente Lukas había visto fotos del lugar, pero estar ahí hizo que las cosas se sintieran más reales. Sí, estaba en Oslo, había dejado la casa de sus padres, y se encontraba en un lugar donde podía encontrar posiblemente a _él_.

—Es lindo. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Mientras recorría con la mirada a cada uno de los clientes.

—Déjame presentarte. Ahorita que están todos, lo cual es un poco raro.

Dijo súbitamente Mathias y Lukas instintivamente se encogió, no era que no quisiera, pero le asustaba un poco ser aventado a una masa de gente nueva de un momento a otro, afortunadamente Khøler pareció entender eso y loe fue presentando a los empleados uno por uno. Primero a uno de los meseros que tenía el cabello platinado casi de la misma tonalidad que su hermano Emil, con unos extraños ojos rojos; su nombre era Gilbert; se llevaba de maravilla con el danés y según esto habían sido amigos de toda la vida, también tenía una risa un tanto extraña. La siguiente fue la cocinera, Elizabeta mejor conocida como Lizzy, era excelente y parecía que la sarten era una extremidad suya (lo cual se comprobó cuando la uso como arma más tarde), además de se enteró que su novio a veces venía a tocar el viejo piano del local y finalmente conoció a el otro cocinero, un asiático de nombre Yao que podrías confundir por una chica si lo vieras de espalda debido a su complexión y el largo pelo negro, aunque atado en una coleta, que tenía.

Luego de eso, le presentó a los clientes habituales, aquellos que era muy probable que viera siempre o casi siempre. Empezando por el hermano menor de Yao, un chico de la edad de Emil, bastante inexpresivo que estaba pegado a un celular, en una mesa alejada de la cocina; su nombre era Xiang o Leon o algo así. Por otro lado, un inglés, con vestimenta anticuada y unas cejas bastante pobladas que tomaba té, mientras leía un libro que Lukas reconoció, era de los clásicos sobre criaturas fantásticas y magia; su nombre era Arthur. A su lado un sujeto que se parecía bastante a Matthew que resultó ser su hermano Alfred, que al parecer intentaba entablar una conversación con el otro rubio ¿Qué acaso no veía que estaba leyendo? En fin, al parecer había de todo menos noruegos… y eso que estaban en Noruega. Pero al parecer el café había abierto hacía unas cuantas horas anda más.

—Mmm… —Por unos instantes Mathias dejó de hablar, y eso hizo que el noruego volteara a verlo un segundo. Y fue ahí donde conoció a su único y actual rival (aunque él no lo sabía, claro)— Ahí está.

Por la puerta entro una persona, con cabello rubio, lacio y corto; algo bajo, aunque en realidad solo podría decirse eso comparado con los altos que había por ahí. Y llevaba un rifle, y parecía completamente despreocupado, sonriendo levemente y asustando un poco a los presentes. El danés le hizo una seña para que se acercara y mientras siguió hablando.

—Tino apellido impronunciable, deportista de Biatlón. —El aludido se acercó y dejó su arma recargada en la barra— Este es Lukas, trabajará en la tienda de Matthew.

—Mathias, siempre es bueno verte. Y mi apellido es Väinämöinen, no es tan difícil. —Lukas ni siquiera pudo repetir el apellido mentalmente— Mucho gusto, Lukas. ¿Y _él_ no está aquí hoy?

—No lo digas tan alto. —Otra vez, el danés había usado ese tono de desagrado— De por si me costó trabajo alejar a esas admiradoras de la mañana ¡Sólo ocupan espacio y ni siquiera consumen algo! Pero se supone que _él_ debe estar por llegar.

La manera en que decían "él" era diferente, además de las miradas que se echaban entre ellos, hablaban de alguien. Y esa persona debía mantenerse en secreto, ya que nadie debía saber que venía. El corazón de Lukas comenzó a latir aceleradamente por la expectativa. Habían tenido que correr admiradoras del local, justamente de ese café donde se rumoreaba que _él_ luego aparecía y casualmente su mejor amigo (o eso decían la noticias) Khøler atendía ese café… ¿Podía ser…? ¿Acaso sería…?

—Y hablando del rey de roma. —Oyó decir a Mathias.

Para el noruego, fue como si el mundo se detuviera, volteo lentamente hacía el mismo lado a donde el danés estaba volteando. La puerta para empleados, oculta detrás de la cocina y también oculta en el exterior. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en _él_ su respiración se detuvo. Con sus gloriosos un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros, Berwalrd Oxenstierna acaba de entrar al lugar. Su cara sería y su mirada siempre algo enfada pero intensa, de color fluctuante entre azul y turquesa, con el cabello, rubio, cortó y aun así algo despeinado. Y cuando finalmente poso la vista en Lukas, este sintió dos cosas, una emoción indescriptible que fluía por su cuerpo y un cierto miedo.

* * *

 **Creo que exageré al describir a Ber XD pero beuno, es un crush y ya saben se pone más bonito así XD. Y pues no se... siento que me falato un algo en este capítulo que espero compensar con los siguiente. Si dejan un review sería hermoso, porque así uno siente el apoyo y pues en lo personal yo cada que leo uno me pongo muy feliz XD**

 **Gracias por leer~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, después de que una amiga me quitara sin saber la inspiración. Esta volvió no sé si es un mes después o tres semanas. Y bueno, me disculpo de antemano por tardar y por si este capítulo está algo raro XD es que lo escribí por partes (cosa que normalmente no hago porque luego queda todo raro). Y gracias por los reviews :3 me hacen muy feliz. En fin. ¡Aquí está el capítulo! (Ah y perdón por el PruCan, lo mejorare, lo juro).**

* * *

—¡Berwarld! Creí que ya te habías ido— Tino dijo felizmente.

—Me dijeron que él no estaba —Tenía un acento medio extraño, lo cual hacía un poco difícil entenderle, pero ni Mathias ni el otro rubio parecían tener problemas para entenderle, Lukas era otro caso. Entre su conmoción inicial y su actual emoción, no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho el deportista.

—Oh lo siento. Pero es mi café ¿Así que porque no debería estar aquí? —Tuvo que suponer algunas cosas, pero algo era evidente. Berwarld y Mathias no parecían llevarse bien. Incluso parecía casi que se odiaban. El noruego no entendía nada.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —Ni siquiera se miraban, como si le diera asco. Fue ahí cuando el danés se relajó y paso un brazo por el más alto.

—¿Acaso interrumpo tu cita? —Susurró bastante alto, en el oído del sueco. Lo cual hizo que el finlandés se alterará sin razón aparente.

—Mathias… ya basta. —Gilbert se había acercado lentamente a la conversación— Por cierto, se acabaron las galletas.

—Voy… —El ambiente se había tornado pesado, el normalmente sonriente danés apretaba los labios en una mueca de enfado, mientras se iba a la cocina. El pequeño finlandés miraba a ambas partes algo confundido. Y por último el otro deportista que aunque serio, parecía más bien enojado, pero no se podía estar seguro de nada.

Lukas ni siquiera noto cuando fue arrastrado fuera del lugar, por el albino. Que comenzó a medio disculparse por la escena, mientras decía que era algo común y que no entendía como esos dos no podían simplemente llevarse bien.

—Así que Lukas… ¿Vas a estar trabajando con Bir… Mathew? Ah… que suerte tienes. —En realidad, el noruego no era nadie para juzgar, pero con todo lo que había hablado el sujeto ese, le parecía una persona un tanto ególatra; que contrastaba mucho con la actitud humilde del canadiense. Así que imaginarlos trabajando juntos solo resultaba en un pensamiento: CAOS. Porque el noruego nunca pensaba en esas cosas de que los opuestos se atraen o se complementan.

—Sí —Su respuesta fue fría. Había tenido suficiente de personas hablando para toda una vida, y un sentimiento de añoranza lo invadió, su casa callada y sin ruido, sin personas molestas e inoportunas. Además de que no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento entre felicidad y frustración que sentía ¡Lo había visto, había estado tan cerca de él! Y luego…

—Mattie deberías de cuidar mejor a tus empleados, casi muere en un enfrentamiento entre esos dos— Ya habían llegado a la tienda de artículos deportivos y Lukas de cierta manera lo agradeció. Pero no sin sentir un poco de odio, no llevaba ni un día ahí, pero ya le hartaba que las personas se comunicaran en una especie de clave que él no podía entender. Él, esos dos, ¿Acaso lo hacían adrede porqué estaba él presente?

—Gil, hacía mucho que no te veía… —Para ser un sujeto de 1.77 metros de alto, tenía esa capacidad de parecer más pequeño, como si se escondiera. Y era notable, que le emocionaba que el albino hubiera venido. Aunque el otro no parecía notarlo. — Oh y Lukas, lamento que hayas tenido que verlos pelear; nadie entiende muy bien porque no se llevan bien.

Lukas solo negó con la cabeza, no le había molestado, ni siquiera había considerado lo que vio como una pelea. Luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás para checar la lista de precios, no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer, escucho los ruidosos comentarios de Gilbert y su extraña risa, y la dulce risa del canadiense. Fue cuando oyó a Gilbert despidiéndose y un minúsculo suspiro del dueño del local, que decidió que era el momento de salir y preguntar cosas sobre que debía hacer en su trabajo. Matthew le dijo que podía irse a casa, que de igual manera su trabajo comenzaba hasta el día siguiente, pero el noruego insistió en quedarse, para así aprender más rápido.

El día se paso rápidamente, pronto el cielo se trono negro y Lukas ayudó a Matthew a cerrar. Estaba esperando al canadiense afuera, ya que el dijo que se le había olvidado algo. Fue ahí donde escucho una conversación.

—¿Rusia?— Preguntaba una voz grave que inmediatamente reconoció, y sin querer su pulso se aceleró.

—Es un entrenamiento especial, solo será por una semana. Me iré después de mi cumpleaños y regresaré para navidad —Conocía esa voz, estaba seguro de haberla oído antes. Se asomo un poco y vio al Finlandés que acaba de conocer, hablando con Berwarld. Estaban bastante cerca y solo por eso no quiso saber más. Se sentía algo tonto, siempre pudo contener muchas de sus emociones y nunca había dejado paso a la esperanza, pero por alguna razón con el pequeño viaje se había permitido cosas que nunca antes. Y en esos momentos era cuando se reforzaba el no hacerlo, cuando la tristeza y decepción lo golpeaban. Se fue sin mirar muy bien por donde iba.

—Te vas a caer —Mathias estaba frente a él, y por su cara se notaba que había visto al noruego espiar a los otros dos.

—¿Sabes dónde está Matthew? —No quería alzar la vista y encontrarse con una sonrisa de compasión.

—Se acaba de ir. Algo de su hermano, como siempre. —Que suerte la suya— Si quieres yo puedo llevarte.

—No tengo opción ¿O sí?

—Al menos podrías decir: "gracias" pero me conformare por ahora.

El danés conducía una camioneta, de esas que solo tienen dos asientos porque atrás es para transportar cosas. Y Lukas noto que tenía cierto aroma a mantequilla que le hizo recordar que no había comido nada desde la mañana. Sin decir nada, el danés le puso en frente una bolsa, al parecer había entendido que el noruego no le gustaba hablar. Al abrirla descubrió galletas de mantequilla, lo cual lo molesto, eran sus favoritas.

—Sobraron de la última tanda de la noche, y no me agrada vender algo que no es del día, así que siempre las llevo a casa. Y al parecer tú tienes hambre— ¿Tan evidente había sido? Lukas esperaba que no, de igual manera tomo una y comenzó a comerla. Estaba estúpidamente buena.

—Gracias —Dijo, recordando la queja del otro sobre eso. El otro volteo y le sonrió.

Bajaron, y cuando la primera parada de autobús apreció Lukas pidió bajarse, pero el danés le dijo que lo llevaría hasta su casa y por más que el otro se negó, no logró convencerlo. Así que el noruego le dio la dirección al danés, un poco aliviado ya que en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo regresarse a su casa ya que… No había estado en ella nunca, pero no le diría eso a alguien como Mathias, estaba seguro de que se burlaría de él, aunque tal vez puede que el noruego solo buscara una escusa para odiar al otro, pero solo tal vez. Finalmente llegaron al edifico en donde vivía Lukas, y Mathias estacionó el coche en uno de los lugares para residentes.

—¿No crees que quien viva aquí se molestará?

El otro solo rió y le mostró unas llaves, tenían que estar bromeando, de nuevo. Mathias vivía en el mismo edificio y según por el número en el que se había estacionado, era literalmente, su vecino. Vivían uno en frente del otro. Aun así, Lukas se adelantó despidiéndose rápidamente, pero al llegar a su departamento se dio cuenta de una cosa. Dentro solo había cajas, había olvidado por completo que era nuevo ahí y que la mudanza había dejado sus cosas ahí por la mañana.

—Parece que te precipitaste demasiado. —El danés miraba desde atrás de él, y el noruego tuvo que darle la razón con un leve asentimiento de cabeza— Puedes quedarte en mi sillón si quieres. Y ya mañana checar lo de tu cosas.

Volteo a verlo, solo para asegurarse de que había oído bien, y la sonrisa que tenía el otro confrimo sus sospechas; verdaderamente ese sujeto era un inconsciente, invitar a un completo extraño a pasar la noche en tu casa no era algo normal ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que el noruego no era un ladrón o un asesino serial o algo por el estilo? Pero finalmente accedió, estaba muy cansado como para desempacar algo, así que probablemente hubiera terminado durmiendo encima de algunas cajas. Y así fue como Lukas Bondevik terminó pasando su primera noche en casa de Mathias Khøler. En un sillón cómodo, mirando al techo pensando seriamente ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

 **Bueno, jeje, no sé si esto está muy lento y apreciaría si me lo dijeran en los reviews o MP o lo que más les agrade :3 Además de agradecer a las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos o la están siguiendo.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volví :v Este cap, lo sentí un poco como relleno... Pero bueno DX También ando viendo esas cosas que me dijeron en lors review (Gracias :3, siempre son beinvenidos) y ya le pondré razones al lado oscuro de Mathias XD Y al drama de Lukas. Lo juro ._./ Bueno aquí esta el cap.**

* * *

En medio de la noche, de nuevo, Mathias se despertó. Sentía su pulso acelerado y el sudor frio bajando por su frente. Esta vez, había logrado reprimir el grito. Se quedo mirando el techo, en espera de que su respiración se calamara, y que la imágenes del sueño dejaran de atormentarlo. Eran las 4 a.m. y no le vio sentido el tratar de volver a dormirse; de igual manera, en una hora sonaría la alarma.

Lukas se despertó cuando oyó un timbre sonar insistentemente. Se dio vuelta y enterró su cara en el sillón, no era una persona muy madrugadora y estaba seguro de que el timbre no era de su casa. Cuando oyó unos pasos cercanos a él se asustó y cayó en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.

Se levantó de golpe, lo cual le causó un mareo que hizo que volviera al sillón. Mathias, con cara de sueño se acercaba lenta y torpemente hacia la puerta mientras bostezaba. Estaba usando únicamente bóxers, lo cual dejaba ver su bien marcado cuerpo y una larga cicatriz en su pierna izquierda, que comenzaba más allá del bóxer y terminaba a media pantorrilla. Tardó unos segundos en registrar la imagen, y se acordó que a noche se había quedado en su casa, porque en la suya no había nada más que cajas.

—¡Hey! —Gritó el más alto, una vez que hubo abierto la puerta— Deja de tocar, ahí no vive nadie.

No hubo respuesta, y Lukas inundado por la curiosidad, se acercó para ver. No sin antes abrigarse con la cobija que le habían prestado para dormir. Era una mañana fría, no entendía como el otro podía estar así, sin morir de frío. Al asomarse por el hueco que dejaba el danés, que se recargaba sobre su puerta, vio a alguien a quien no esperaba. Era Emil, su hermano, que miraba con cara de pocos amigos al sujeto que acaba de hablarle, y que se quedo frío y sorprendió cuando reparo en Lukas. Para después poner una cara de confusión y tal vez una mezcla de trauma, vergüenza y otras emociones; el noruego se percató de que imagen mental debería estar teniendo su hermano, sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas de la vergüenza.

—Emil... —¿Cómo se supone que le explicara que no era lo que estaba pensando? Sin saber bien que hacer, se quito la cobija, ignorando por completo la mirada impactada de Emil. El pobre muchacho esperaba ver algo que por fortuna no vio, ya que ningún terapeuta hubiera podido curarle el trauma. Le devolvió la cobija a Mathias, y rápidamente salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin importarle que el dueño de la casa se hubiera quedado desconcertado mirando la puerta.

—Lukas… ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó su hermano, una vez que hubieron entrado a

—Eh… bueno… yo… —Recordaba haber pensado que Mathias era raro al dejar a un extraño dormir en su casa. Y hasta ese momento reaccionó, que él había dormido en la casa de un extraño, como si fuera lo más común— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que te visitaría. —La cara seria de su hermano, siempre le había parecido un mal intento de ocultar cosas. En el fondo sabía que simplemente, Emil lo extrañaba. Aunque bueno, solo había pasado un día.

—Bueno, ya que estas aquí. Ayúdame a desempacar.

Pasaron la siguiente hora sacando cosas de cajas, y arrastrando muebles por las habitaciones. Al noruego le preocupaba molestar a los vecinos, pero el otro le aseguraba que todo el edifico estaba despierto cuando él llegó. Emil también le explicó que pensaba quedarse ahí con él, ni siquiera le preguntó, lo afirmó y punto. Cualquier persona normal, hubiera cuestionado la decisión del más joven, pero Lukas confiaba en que su hermano sabía lo que hacía.

—Lukas… ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Habían dejado la puerta abierta, además de todas las ventanas, por el polvo y esas cosas. Así que cuando el danés salió para dirigirse al trabajo, le fue fácil preguntar.

—¿Eh?... —¿Qué hora era? Oh no, no podía llegar tarde en su primer día oficial de trabajo. Pero, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, y se la había pasado levantando y arrastrando cosas, además de limpiando. Y su hermano estaba ahí. Además de el otro sujeto sonriendo desde el pasillo. Y por sobre todo, la cuestión de que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar de ahí al centro de esquí.

—Puedo esperarte, si quieres —El danés sonreía, divertido por la cara de conflicto del noruego. Le intrigaba Lukas, como al ser tomado desprevenidamente se volvía un libro abierto, completamente diferente a su personalidad seria y reservada, en la cual no demostraba nada de lo que sentía.

—Yo puedo terminar esto. Un amigo mío vive cerca, así que puede venir a ayudar. —Para tener 16 años, Emil se comportaba a veces como un verdadero adulto responsable.

Después de eso, Lukas corrió a bañarse y cambiarse. Le agradeció a su hermano, que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, para luego seguir ordenando cosas. Y así fue como ambos sujetos se dirigieron al centro de esquí.

No fue mucho después que su hermano se fuera, que Emil escuchó una familiar voz.

—Emil ¿Estás ahí? —El pequeño islandés se asomó por detrás de una gran pila de cosas que estaba cargando. En realidad, el nunca había visto a Xiang antes, se habían conocido por internet, en un foro. El muchacho de pinta asiática, de cabello negro ya algo largo, se acercó a él. —¿Quién diría que eres tan alto? Me haces sentir mal.

—Llegaste muy rápido —Al principio, cuando por primer vez Xiang le había mandado un mensaje, Emil no esperaba llevarse tan bien con el sujeto. Y recordaba claramente la decepción que sintió cuando este le dijo que vivía en Hong Kong.

—Le dije a mi hermano que me trajera, no pudo negarse —Por su parte, el más bajo, sentía que había sido una maravilla que su hermano mayor decidiera alejarse un rato de Asia e ir a probar suerte a Noruega, justo el lugar donde su mejor amigo vivía. Algún día le agradecería a Yao por eso.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Xiang no respondió, no podía. Sabía que lentamente había desarrollado sentimientos por del otro lado de la pantalla y ahora, el verlo por primera vez de frente a él, en carne y hueso, se le hacía la persona más… más… ni siquiera podía darle nombre a eso que sentía, solo sabía que estaba muy feliz.

—Es que me parece increíble que estemos aquí. Desde que dijiste que vivías en Noruega estaba seguro de que nunca iba a poder verte realmente —Y lo que el joven asiático no sabía, es que esa felicidad extraña que sentía era compartida por su compañero. Y aunque los dos no eran demasiado expresivos, se entendía así como eran.

—Bueno, ya deja y ayúdame con esto.

Llegaron como 7:30 a.m. Media hora antes de que los locales tuvieran que abrir oficialmente. Así que, como Matthew no había llegado, Mathias invitó al otro a pasar al café, para que se resguardara del frío. Para su sorpresa el tal Gilbert ya estaba ahí.

—Mathias, creo que nunca habías llegado tan tarde ¿Acaso _algo_ te distrajo? —Con una sonrisa picara y un tono insinuador, poso sus ojos sobre el otro nórdico.

—Concéntrate en bajar las sillas. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. —A pesar del comentario, el aludido siguió sonriendo como si nada. Incluso cuando dio órdenes en su papel de jefe.

—Buenos días a todos. — La siguiente en llegar fue Elizabeta— Menos a ti Gilbert.

Después de que el albino le hiciera una mueca a la recién llegada. Lukas comenzó a sentirse más y más fuera de lugar. Ya que todos parecían moverse con perfecta coordinación, durante un momento que se asomo a la cocina, pudo ver como en ese espacio reducido ni Lizzy ni Mathias chocaban, ni siquiera se rozaban o tropezaban, el uno con el otro.

Así que trato de escabullirse por la puerta de empleados, para dirigirse a donde debería estar, y fue ahí donde chocó con algo o más bien alguien. Que por cierto se había sentido casi como chocar derecho con una pared, salvo por la diferencia de que las paredes no tienen calor corporal. Lukas estaba dispuesto a fulminar con la mirada a la persona con la que había chcoado. Si no fuera porque dicha persona era nada más ni nada menos que Berwarld Oxenstierna.

—Perdón —Se disculpó el más alto, y al noruego se le atoraron todas las palabras— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Fue lo único que pudo articular.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —El cerebro de Lukas se quedo en blanco, mientras su corazón gritaba de emoción. Trato de decir algo, no pudo.

—Lo siento, aru. Ah, llego tarde. —Yao llegó finalmente, y rápidamente capto la atención de todos.— Xiang me pidió de último minuto que lo llevara a un lado. Permiso.

—No trabajo aquí. Estoy en la tienda de artículos deportivos. —Tras el alboroto causado por cierto chino, el noruego encontró su voz.

El otro solo asintió y siguió su camino al interior del local. Cuando estuvo solo, Lukas tuvo que recargarse sobre la pared, colocó una mano en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos descontrolados. Había hablado con él, hubo tantas cosas que quiso decirle en ese instante, y al final no pudo. Con esa ya eran dos veces que lo había visto, y todavía ni completaba las 24 horas en Oslo. Estaba tan perdido que no oyó cuando alguien se la acercó.

—Lukas, se me olvido decirte que el viernes celebraremos el cumpleaños de Tino.—Tuvo que ocultar lo mejor que pudo, el danés le había asustado— Deberías venir, será aquí. Matthew vendrá… —De pronto acercó demasiado su cara a la suya, sonriendo— Y _él_ también estará.

—Está bien. —Trató de sonar calmado, pero estaba seguro de que su cara estaba completamente roja. Se sentía expuesto, no sabía como el danés se había dado cuenta, pero eso le molestaba.

—Muy bien. —Se volteo para regresar a la cocina. —Y Lukas, por favor, ríndete.

Dicho eso desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. El noruego se quedó viendo en la dirección donde había desaparecido por un largo rato. ¿Qué supone que fue eso? El tono del danés había sido tan frío y serio, y su cuerpo se había tensado completamente. ¿Rendirse? ¿Acaso era lo que él pensaba? ¿O a qué se refería exactamente? Tendría que esperar para averiguarlo. Ahora mismo tenía trabajo.

* * *

 **Si alguien aquí es fan del HongIce tiene todo el derecho de patearme, nunca había escrito de esos dos así que pues siento que quedo un poco raro. Como siempre sería genial si dejan algun review o si les da pena que alguien vea lo que ponen, siempre pueden mandarme un PM. Cualquier cosita o critica constructiva me hace el día ;) y me deja saber si debo seguir con esto o desecharlo XD**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada, ¡Lo siento! Ya sé que a muchos no les agrada que los cosita los sean tan cortos, pero es una medida que tomó para actualizar más rápido. A parte de que suelo escribir los capítulos de un jalón para que no queden raros (este que viene lo escribí por partes, así que espero que no quede muy extraño). Y gracias a todos los que dejaron review, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

La rutina es algo que envuelve a las personas eventualmente y eso incluía a todos los trabajadores del lugar e incluso a los clientes frecuentes. Ya nadie se preguntaba porque Arthur siempre llegaba a las 4 p.m. al café, y de su portafolio sacaba pesados y antiguos libros, para luego sentarse en el lugar que daba a la ventana y pasar ahí, las siguientes 5 horas entre leyendo, tomando té o mirando a la gente bajar de la montaña a toda velocidad. Lo mismo era para cierto trabajador que en realidad nunca estaba en donde debería y que a los 15 minutos de llegado el inglés se aparecía por ahí "casualmente". No faltaba en esta rutina, Leon (al menos que estuviera en la escuela, claro) que llegaba con su hermano mayor, se acomodaba en su rincón designado, dormía las primeras 3 horas acomodado como fuera entre la silla y la pared, despertaba y si se sentía de humor salía a dar una vuelta y si no se quedaba ahí aprovechando el internet.

Por otro lado, el personal de dicho lugar, siempre aparecía en el mismo orden, primero Mathias que era el encargado de levantar la cortina y prender las luces, además de preparar los dulces y/o postres que se pedían más frecuentemente en la mañana; seguido casi inmediatamente por el albino quejándose de que su hermano menor no lo dejó dormir un poco más, para luego comenzar a bajar las sillas y ordenar los sillones; Lizzy nada más ponía un pie en el lugar e iba directo al reproductor de música y ponía algo respecto a su humor (varios se quejaban cuando estaba deprimida, debido a su música en exceso triste, detalles de convivir tanto tiempo con amante de la música clásica y las tragedias griegas) por último, sin falta, Yao y su hermano entraban, el primero siempre apresurado y el segundo con sueño.

Al diez para la ocho, en otro lado, unos gemelos se estacionaban. El más energético, se apresuraba a entrar, abriendo el candado, y usando su fuerza para levantar la protección de metal de manera un tanto rústica, avisando a los locales cercanos que había llegado. A las 8 todos los lugares estaban abiertos, sin excepción; las primeras personas comenzaban a pulular por ahí, con distintos ánimos y expresiones, entrando a tiendas o dirigiéndose directamente a la nieve y la zona para esquiar.

Unicamente tuvieron que pasar un par de días para que tanto Lukas, como Emil, formarán parte de esta rutina preestablecida. Sólo que en este caso, se apegaron a una rutina desde mucho más lejos. El noruego se despertaba a las 5:30 con pésimo humor y mucho frío, se levantaba sin ganas oyendo las quejas de su hermano sobre "apagar el maldito despertador" el cual dejaba intencionalmente sonar más rato para molestar a su hermanito. Luego esperaba como inconscientemente escuchar los ruidos que producía el danés al comenzar a usar su cocina, Lukas estaba seguro de que si el otro se quedaba callado, él se quedaría dormido ahí donde estuviera. De alguna milagrosa manera, los hermanos lograba estar listos a las 6:30, y Mathias tocaba su puerta para llevarlos a centro de esquí. Donde esta vez, los tres se refugiaban en el lugar y observaba a los empleados trabajar. En el instante en que los asiáticos llegaban, Lukas se iba, y Xiang se acomodaba junto a Emil para recuperar sus preciadas horas de sueño.

Lo único que extrañaba a todos, o casi todos, era el hecho de que dos famoso deportistas se pasaran por el mismo lugar casi siempre a la misma hora y que absolutamente ninguna clase de reportero o fan se hubiese dado cuenta. No tenía lógica, e incluso, aunque corrían rumores, los chicos siempre lograban disuadir a cualquiera que se paseara por ahí, para tener un encuentro "casual" con alguno de los deportistas.

Y finalmente llegaba la noche, donde Matthew amablemente dejaba ir a Lukas una hora antes, diciendo que ya nadie compraría o rentaría a estas horas. Y este se dirigía al lugar junto a la ventana del café, en el cual había aprendido, se encontraba una persona que compartía sus gustos literarios y por la magia. E ignoraba completamente el puchero que hacía Alfred, al notar como el objeto de sus escapadas del trabajo, hablaba y hablaba con el sujeto recién llegado. A las 9 p.m. todos los locales cerraban sin excepción, en una hora, se limpiaba, ordenaba y hacían cuentas. En esa hora, varias personas, incluidos deportistas, charlaban un rato en la parte de atrás del lugar de trabajo de Mathias ¿Por qué? Sólo dos personas ahí lo sabían, las cuales, ahora casi ni se hablaban y siempre que estaba cerca creaban tensión. De esa manera, Lukas llegó a conocer bastante bien al competidor de Biatlón Tino (Que insistía en llevar el rifle a todas partes) y a Berwarld.

Al final, cada quien se regresaba con las mismas personas que había venido. Mathias hablaba en casi todo el camino de regreso, mientras que el noruego cansado, le decía que hacía mucho ruido, que era molesto y otras cosas. No es que a Lukas no le agradará el danés, si le parecía algo raro, pero normalmente por las noches, lo único que quería era sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y dejar que lentamente el camino lo arrullara.

Y todo volvía a comenzar al día siguiente.

Hasta que algo extrañamente inesperado sucedió.

—Lukas, está nevando. —El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y las primeras nevadas comenzaban a presentarse.

—Ya lo note, es obvio —Una vez que el noruego noto los múltiples intentos del otro sujeto para colarse de cierta manera en su vida, aunque Mathias solo lo veía como un intento de iniciar una conversación con la persona con la que compartía transporte todos los días; y no entendía por qué Lukas comenzó a rehuirle bastante; tal vez fuera la diferencia de actitudes tan grande que había entre los dos. Lukas no quería relacionarse fuertemente con nadie, ya que tenía experiencia de que una vez que alguien te importa sin duda alguna sufrirías.

—No tienes por qué ser tan frío, ya de por sí hace frío. —Un mal chiste, pero aún así Mathias sonreía como si nada.— Nadie va a venir hoy.

Apenas acababan de llegar y el jefe del lugar había mandado un mensaje de que el centro estaba oficialmente cerrado por el día de hoy. Los pocos que ya habían llegado soltaron quejidos y bufos.

—Oye Lukas... ¿De casualidad no tendrás la llave de la tienda deportiva o si? —Era ridículo, impensable y cierto. Matthew le había dado la llave al segundo día.

—Sí ¿Por?

Recibió por respuesta una sonrisa maquiavélica, luego el danés tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la tienda. A regañadientes el noruego cedió la llave, recibiendo una tonta reverencia exagerada como agradecimiento. Una vez adentro, Mathias se paseó por los equipos rentables, de cuando en cuando volteando a ver a su acompañante poniendo caras absurdas de concentración. Al final sacó dos pares de esquís, uno se lo lanzó Lukas despreocupadamente, y el otro tuvo ciertas dificultades para atraparlos sin que ningún daño les sucediera, al reprender el mal comportamiento de este con la mirada solo recibió una ligera risa y consiguió que le aventarán el resto de los instrumentos necesarios. Para cuando salieron, ya había parado de nevar, los pronósticos decían que nevaría más tarde, así que el lugar siguió cerrado.

—¿Listo? —La voz del danés lleno por completo el lugar.

—¿Para? —A veces le parecía increíble las acciones del otro, esta vez, verdaderamente se le quedo viendo desconcertado. ¿En qué pensaba ese cerebro suyo debajo de toda esa mata de pelo desordenado?

—¿Acaso olvidaste para que viniste aquí?

Cuando llegaron a la orilla de las bajadas, el más bajo sentía su corazón latir al mil por hora, trataba de no mostrarse tan emocionado; ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque, tal vez ya fuera una costumbre difícil de erradicar. Miraba al otro algo confuso, recordaba claramente la imagen de su pierna izquierda ¿Cómo esperaba esquiar con esa lesión? No parecía importarle. Lukas tuvo algunos problemas para colocarse los esquís, Mathias tuvo que ayudarle más de una vez. Y cuando quiso levantarse, cayó. Ambos rieron, fue un momento extraño, el menor se sujetaba fuertemente del otro para tratar de mantener el equilibrio, confiaba plenamente en que no lo dejaría caer. Se encontró sonriendo, como nunca antes... Estaba feliz y eso era decir poco, estaba extasiado, extremadamente contento y emocionado; por dios ¡Estaba esquiando!, estaba haciendo aquello que tanto había deseado y se sentía increíble, le importaba poco que por ahora ni pudiera mantenerse de pie, el solo hecho de sentir sus pies deslizarse por la superficie era suficiente. Se encontraba en tal estado de gozo que de pronto su mente comenzó a divagar, mantenía la concentración en mover los pies pero sus pensamientos eran diversos. Pensaba que desde el primer día el tal Khøler le había parecido un enigma, un sujeto sonriente que siempre buscaba hacer sonreír a los demás, sin importarle si se dejaba en ridículo alguna vez a él mismo. Y que ahora esa misma persona lo estaba ayudando a cumplir sus sueño, le valía que sonara extremadamente cursi y ridículo. Miro al otro intensamente, le agradeció lo que estaba haciendo, este se limitó a sonreírle e indicarle que se parara de cierta manera para lograr mantenerse en pie.

Aún así algo se sentía extraño, habían pasado dos horas y ya lograba desplazarse unos cuantos metros, las vueltas le seguían costando, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Mathias sonreía como siempre, pero en su mirada se notaba una fuerte nostalgia, no podía saber en qué estaba pensando realmente. Lukas se dio cuenta de que aunque habían sacado dos equipos, Mathias se mantenía con sus botas normales, mientras tomaba a Lukas de las manos para ayudarlo a dar la vuelta, mientras le indicaba como debía posicionar su cuerpo y cosas sobre balancear el peso. Tras otro par de horas, el noruego fue capaz de hacer todo casi solo; escuchaba los aplausos y vítores del otro, que festejaba sus avances exageradamente, haciendo mucho ruido, como siempre. Al final se volvió a sentar, dejándose caer sin cuidado sobre la nieve, el danés se sentó a su lado y ambos se quedaron mirando los trazos que había dejado Lukas sobre la nieve. Pequeños copos seguían cayendo, lentamente, el sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba. Se mantuvieron así un buen rato, el más bajo ni siquiera noto cuando el otro se acercó más a él, a ya, grado que sus manos podían casi rozarse con el más leve movimiento. La escena era hermosa, Lukas sonreía de manera abierta, con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, nunca antes vista; a su lado Mathias mostraba una de esas sonrisas pequeñas inusuales en él, que demostraban la mezcla de sentimientos que poseía en ese instante, nostalgia, felicidad, orgullo y aceptación.

—No podemos subir, por la nieve, pero realmente avanzaste mucho —El noruego comenzó a quitarse los esquís, como si las palabras del otro hubiesen arruinado el momento y fuera el momento de irse. Cuando sintió la mano del danés sobre la suya, en una señal de que se detuviera.

—¿Qué?...

El otro solo le sonrió, su mirada revelada solo una cosa "confía en mí". Y a Lukas le dieron ganas de decirle que lo hacía, que lo había hecho desde el instante en que le reveló la razón secreta de su viaje, cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa, sin pensar si quiera que él era un extraño en esos momentos. Mas no podía, solo esperaba que al igual que Mathias, sus ojos pudieran transmitir el mensaje, aunque sinceramente, lo dudaba. Al final no dijo nada, y el otro se fue, dejándolo solo sentado en la nieve, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Mientras se alejaba el danés pensaba que podía estar cometiendo un error. Solo conocía al noruego desde hacía como 5 días y ya estaba perdido, entendía que el otro quería a alguien más y no encontraba la manera de decirle la verdad. Así que solo le quedaba esperar. Ah esa cosa del amor que casi te prohíbe lastimar al otro incluso cuando es por su propio bien. Al irse a casa, comenzó a pensar que no recordaba la última vez que se había acercado a la montaña mientras nevaba.

—¿Lukas? —Oh... Así que a eso se refería. No llevaba ni 10 minutos por su cuenta. No podía creer que Mathias hubiera hecho eso por él, sabía de su mala relación con Oxenstierna y aún así lo había llamado, para que estuviera unos segundos con Lukas. Terminando con broche de oro ese día.

—Berwarld ¿Qué haces aquí? —No pudo evitar preguntar. El sueco no sabía muy bien por qué estaba ahí. Había recibido un mensaje de Mathias diciendo que lo vería ahí... Pero era evidente que no estaba ahí. Fue ahí cuando notó un par de esquís al lado del noruego, y lo que más llamó su atención fue el diseño que estos tenían, era sencillo, tres franjas naranjas y tres azules sobre la superficie blanca; idénticos a los que solía usar a los once años. Iguales a los que llevaba el día del accidente.

—¿Estás aprendiendo? —Preguntó sólo para que el otro no notará su silencio. Ignorando completamente la pregunta que le habían hecho antes.

—Sí. Mathias dijo que podía... Ya que hoy está nevando y el lugar está cerrado.

—Eso es irresponsable.

Gruño el más alto, a la simple mención del nombre del danés su piel se había erizado y su cuerpo tensado. No entendía como ese sujeto podía venir a "esquiar" (aunque era obvio que no había tocado el otro par de esquís) en un día como ese. A él mismo le costaba estar ahí parado sin que las miles de imágenes pasarán por su cabeza una y otra vez, el sonido del viento en su oídos, la sangre, el crujido... El grito. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidarse de todo.

—¿Estás bien? —Lukas había logrado desabrocharse por sí solo los esquís, ya que había entendido que el otro solo estaba ahí por alguna cosa que Mathias le había dicho y que no estaba muy feliz por ello.

—Es un idiota. —susurró, tenía que alejarse de ahí rápido. — Estoy bien. ¿Nos vamos?

Caminaron lentamente con los equipos hasta la tienda, los devolvieron a su lugar y salieron del lugar. No hablaban, era como si hubiesen acordado algún tipo de silencio. El noruego entonces comprendió algo, si bien al principio no había podido ni pronunciar palabra en frente del otro, ahora ya no sentía eso tan especial. Berwarld seguía siendo su máxima admiración en el deporte y le agradaban los momentos que compartían juntos, aunque casi no hablaran. Pero ya no sentía su corazón dispararse al mil por hora, ni la sangre subir por sus mejillas; como si su cerebro hubiera comprendido que el otro era real y alcanzable. Permanecía la sensación de calidez en su pecho, cada que el sueco le dirigía la palabra, uno no podía des-enamorarse de la noche a la mañana... Y Lukas no comprendía si a cada día que pasaba ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte o se debilitaba. Ahora podía hablar más y ya no era un manojo de nervios inservible, su respiración no se cortaba y sentía más confianza.

Finalmente, llegaron al coche de Berwarld y este se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa. Aceptó, sobretodo porque al pasear la vista por el estacionamiento descubrió que la camioneta de Mathias ya no estaba. El camino esta vez estuvo acompañado de la leve música clásica que salía de la radio. Y Lukas sintió que debió de decir y preguntar tantas cosas en ese momento, pero termino quedándose cayado, no queriendo romper lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Seguía sintiendo que ese día había sido perfecto.

* * *

 **Sé que terminó muy abrupto, pero es por una buena causa u.u. En el siguiente capítulo se viene la fiesta de Tino y drama, mucho drama. Creo que ya fue suficiente SuNor para este fic... Además de que entrara en acción Francis 7u7 y ahora sí va a haber multiparing, lo juro.**

 **Gracias por leer. Si dejan un review se los agradeceré mucho :3 sobre todo los constructivos, ya que así puedo saber que estoy haciendo mal y como corregirlo. Además de que es genial saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago, gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Perdón por los errores de ortografía! Trato de corregir la mayoría, pero algunos no los veo… o escribí esa parte ya muy al final que ni me fije. Lo siento :'v**

 **Capítulo nuevo antes de una semana XD milagro :v. Bueno, creo que cada vez se alargan un poco más los capítulos, espero no les importe. También quería decir que este podría decirse que tiene ahora si multiparing. Además de que como en cierta parte van a pasar como que varias cosas más o menos al mismo tiempo los "~*~" son para avisar que se va a cambiar de personajes o de punto de vista o algo así. (Me arrepiento a veces de haber tratado de hacer un fic largo DX)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a** **Hidekaz Himaruya (¿Hace cuanto que no pongo eso DX?)**

* * *

 _3 semanas antes del accidente._

 _A Berwarld no le agradaba la idea de mudarse, y odio con toda su alma tener que cambiarse. Se cuestionaba tantas veces si valía la pena dejar su vida por el deporte que amaba, hasta el grado de cuestionar si realmente lo amaba._

 _2 semanas antes del accidente._

 _El otro niño era energía pura, corría para todos lados y alcanzaba altas velocidades con poco impulso. Se acercaba a Berwarld, trataba de hacerlo hablar y de ser posible, mostrar alguna expresión, incluso si solo era enojo, por qué se burlaba constantemente de él por qué era más lento._

 _Horas antes del accidente._

 _Eran las 6, el entrenamiento había terminado por ese día. Mathias hablaba animadamente con él entrenador, sobre algunas cosas de estilo libre y trucos. Había sido el primer día de Berwarld en su nueva escuela, no hablo con nadie y las pocas palabras que dijo le causaron que varios se burlaran de él por su acento. Tal vez fue por eso... O sólo fue un intento de socialización._

 _—Mathias... —Tanto el entrenador como el aludido, voltearon asombrados, el pequeño sueco no había dicho palabra desde que había llegado._

 _—¿Si, Ber que quieres? —Alegremente el otro niño se acercó._

 _—Hagamos una carrera —El joven danés estaba un poco desconcertado. Llevaba diciéndole lo mismo al otro desde que descubrió que era más rápido que él. De igual manera acepto gustoso, le tenía cierto aprecio al menor, eran compañeros en el deporte y tenían casi la misma edad._

 _El entrenador les dijo que no había problema, que ya eran grandes y que no era la primera vez que andaban solos por ahí, así que tomaron sus cosas y se subieron en el teleférico para llegar a la cima. Mathias habla de cosas sin importancia, con su espíritu competitivo burbujeandole dentro. Berwarld lo ignoraba, concentrado en vencerlo, y desquitar su enojo y resentimiento en la bajada. Se colocaron detrás de una línea trazada burdamente por ellos mismos en la nieve. Y a la cuneta de tres comenzaron el descenso._

 _Y ahí fue cuando sucedió._

 _El danés tomaba la delantera, iba sustancialmente más rápido que el otro. El sueco estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tratando de conversarse que esto valía la pena, que no importaba lo demás mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo la velocidad, la nieve bajo sus pies, el sonido del viento en sus oídos, tan concentrado estaba en eso, que se le olvidó dar vuelta. Escucho a lo lejos un grito "¡Berwarld! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Se estaba dirigiendo a una zona de salto, un lugar al que sólo iban los profesionales o los locos. Pensó en detenerse, más el miedo le impedía moverse o girar. Iba a caer._

 _Por otro lado Mathias dio una vuelta brusca, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Aceleró lo más que pudo, debía alcanzar al otro antes de la caída, a esa altura terminaría gravemente lesionado, y si no se movía podía incluso morir, debido a la posición en la que se estrellaría. De ahí todo fue rápido y lento a la vez. Mathias alzó la mano y sujeto del brazo a Berwarld, tiro hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde, la inercia y velocidad que llevaban ambos le impidió parar. Dejaron de sentir el suelo, estaban cayendo; y en un instinto, al ver la cara de terror del más pequeño, el más grande rodeó su cuerpo con el suyo, con esperanza de absorber el impacto. En el momento del choque, la pierna izquierda del danés golpeó primero, en una mala posición, luego recibió la carga de dos cuerpos en caída libre. La pierna se rompió, no hubo manera de que no lo hiciera._

 _Berwald no vio nada por instantes, al ver el abismo abriéndose ante sus pies. Luego de eso, todo fue borroso. Hasta que sintió el impacto, contra algo, infinitamente más blando que la nieve. Y escuchó el sonido, como de una gran rama quebrarse. Luego un grito de dolor, seguido de gemidos de agonía. Volteo y sólo vio sangre, mucha sangre tiñendo la nieve lentamente, rojo sobre blanco._

 _—Ber... ¿Estás herido? —Una voz débil silencio por segundo los sonidos de ó con la cabeza frenéticamente, estaba algo adolorido, por la caída, pero no sentía nada grave.— Ve por ayuda... Por favor._

 _Mathias sudaba, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, y parecía tener problemas para respirar. Luchaba contra el dolor inaguantable de su pierna, con un pequeño vistazo logró ver su hueso, atravesaba la piel y relucía en la superficie. Lagrimas recorrían su rostro, estaba sufriendo. Y el pequeño sueco no se movía._

 _—No puedo dejarte así —Reclamaba llorando, en su mente se acumulaban mil imágenes... ¿Y se iba y al regresar... Al regresar... No quería pensarlo. Las respiraciones entrecortadas del otro lo asustaban. Entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse, sentía que se le iba el aire._

 _Lo siguiente lo recordaba perfectamente, una imagen nítida que se quedó grabada en su cerebro para siempre. Mathias movió su mano, lo suficiente para tomar la suya y obligarle a mirarlo, articulo, porque ya no podía ni hablar, "Vamos a estar bien" y sonrió._

—¡Berwarld! —Tino estaba en casa del sueco, como siempre que visitaba el país (lo cual era bastante seguido). Recordaba bien la primera vez que el otro lo había invitado... O más bien, cuando Mathias había dicho que se quedara en casa de Berwarld porque su casa era muy chica y el sueco tenía casi una mansión, lo cual era una exageración, pero si era más grande que el pequeño departamento del danés. Hasta ese día siempre se había quedado con el danés. —¡Berwalrd despierta!

—Tino... — El finlandés miraba al recién despertado, era una cosa muy común. Tanto el sueco como el danés solían tener pesadillas por las noches.

—Sí... ¿Buenos días? —Le hubiera gustado decir "Es solo un sueño, una pesadilla" o "no es real" pero sabía que no era cierto. Así que solo se conformó con mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esa noche fue especial, al menos eso pensaron ambos. Berwarld se incorporó e hizo una seña para que Tino se sentara a su lado. El más joven lo hizo, afuera la noche seguía, convirtiéndose lentamente en madrugada. Entonces el sueco habló, nunca le había contado a nadie con tanta precisión lo que había pasado, desde que se enteró que se tenía que mudar hasta el instante en que Mathias había sonreído.

—Después de eso se desmayo. Supongo que por la pérdida de sangre o el dolor. —Su mirada estaba perdida mientras hablaba, el arrepentimiento era tangible en su voz— Y yo me quedé ahí sin hacer nada.

—¡Tenías 11 años, no se supone que supieras que hacer! — Y eso creía con toda sinceridad el finlandés. — ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Pudieron haber muerto! Y ustedes dos se la pasan sintiéndose culpables… ¡Tú no aguantas verlo sin sentir que le arruinaste la vida! ¡Y él no puede ni mirarte porque cree que eres incapaz de disfrutar lo que más te gusta por culpa del accidente! ¡Nadie los entiende!

Tras terminar de gritar, Tino se sintió sumamente avergonzado, su cara se puso roja y miro al suelo, no era su intensión alterarse así. Murmuro una disculpa y regresó a su habitación rápidamente. El sueco por su parte se quedo mirando la puerta sonrojado, y es que el finlandés se había visto tan lindo.

Unos días después.

Había muchas risas alrededor, al igual que múltiples conversaciones. El invierno se acercaba, los últimos días de otoño estaban por terminar. Un viernes tranquilo, había estado nevando los últimos días así que el centro de esquí había estado parcialmente cerrado. Aunque eso no había impedido que varias personas asistieran a la dichosa fiesta. Cuando Lukas había preguntado a Matthew sobre esta, él le contestó que Tino había estado ausente en su cumpleaños ya que su familia había insistido que lo celebrara en Finlandia, así que cuando había vuelto unos días después Mathias y otros le habían dicho que le festejarían de nuevo, claro que el finlandés se había negado diciendo que no quería causar molestias y así. Pero una vez que se esparció la idea, decidieron que festejarían de igual modo, cualquier excusa era buena para celebrar, y esta vez la "razón" fue: Fiesta de despedida.

—Solo se va una semana —Murmuró por lo bajo el noruego, mientras veía los demás celebrar. Algunos haciendo intentos de baile en el reducido espacio del café, la mayoría bebiendo bebiendo, etcétera.

—Me parecía extraño que no hubieran hecho algo exactamente la misma noche que regresó Via… Tino. —A su lado, Arthur había aparecido. Pudo notar un poco su incomodidad al tener que pronunciar el nombre del sujeto al ser incapaz de pronunciar el apellido.

—Esto… ¿Pasa a menudo? —A Lukas le agradaba Arthur y a Arthur le parecía excelente que Lukas tuviera tanta información y buen gusto sobre la literatura mágica.

—Esos tres —contestó señalando a Gilbert, Mathias y Alfred— suelen usar cualquier excusa para beber y hacer fiesta. Bueno aunque Alfred es menor y puede beber. Pero se siente lo suficientemente "cool" como para decir que lo hace.

—Aa… —Bondevik también había notado que Arthur era atormentado frecuentemente por el hiperactivo gemelo de Matthew; por eso, secretamente adoraba quietarle su diversión a Jones, hablando con Arthur en cada oportunidad. Era excelente ver a un sujeto de su porte actuando como un niño al cual le acabas de robar su dulce favorito.— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

Preguntó sin más cuando vio que el estadounidense se acercaba, podría disfrutar de un berrinche en esos momentos. Vio que el inglés tomaba una cerveza de una mesa cercana y la tomaba toda de un jalón, como dándose valentía para hablar. Lo que sucedía era que la primera vez que el inglés había venido al centro de esquí había sido por trabajo, una aburrida junta obligatoria. Al final de esta lo único que se le antojaba era embriagarse, odiaba bastante como había terminado su vida, odiaba su trabajo, y se arrepentía bastante haberlo aceptado… Posiblemente debió de leer que el nuevo puesto estaba en otro país, antes de aceptar. Termino yendo al bar del prestigioso hotel.

Al día siguiente despertó, con una resaca descomunal, en una cama ajena con otro sujeto, con la genial noticia de que había sido despedido por haber generado disturbios en estado de ebriedad. Seguía en el centro de esquí… Al parecer en una de las habitaciones del hotel. Resignado se había metido en el único lugar donde vendían bebidas calientes a un precio razonable y espero, comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión, mientras pensaba en cómo era que se suponía que viviera ahora, no tenía suficiente dinero para volver a Inglaterra, ni tenía manera de hacer dinero.

—Y el sujeto con el que me acosté… resultó ser el que atendía el bar… —El inglés ahora estaba muy ebrio, decía incoherencias entre palabras, cosas sobre una biblioteca y trabajos de medio tiempo. —Y es el sujeto más molesto que he conocido… ¿Sabías que Yao me paga para ayudarle a su hermano en la escuela pero al niño ese ni le importa?... Al menos tengo té gratis…

—Aaa… —Lukas se arrepintió de haber preguntado, no estaba como para aguantar los discursos de un ebrio. Al final ni siquiera había podido disfrutar del berrinche de Alfred porque este se había ido nada más vio al otro tomar la cerveza.

—Oh no… —A la exclamación del inglés, el noruego volteo curioso hacia la dirección que el otro estaba mirando. Entrando por la puerta estaba un rubio sin afeitar con sonrisa de seducción. Iba de aquí para allá saludando a todos con excesivas muestras de afecto. —No sabía que _ese_ iba a venir.

—Mathias, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Fuiste muy insistente con eso de que viniera— Puede que lo ultimo fuera mentira. Tenía un fuerte acento francés, tanto que Lukas dudaba que fuera verídico. Y por el tono usado por Arthur casi podría asegurar que era él de quien estaba hablando hace unos momentos… a parte el sujeto llevaba un atuendo que delataba su profesión, sobre todo por esa copa plateada bordada que estaba en su camisa. Saludo al aludido con un abrazo, de esos que al principio son completos y luego dejas el brazo en el hombro de la persona para seguir hablando con ella y más personas. Un sujeto en lo sumo afectuoso averiguó el noruego al verlo saludar a las personas que iban pasando mientras hablaba con Alfred, Gilbert y Mathias. En algún momento rompieron a reír y se separaron.

—Francis, que bueno que viniste. Creí que no ibas a poderte escapar del trabajo—El hotel que se encontraba en el lugar, era extremadamente fino y caro. Así que les ofrecía a los huéspedes toda clase de cosas y atenciones, por lo que era muy raro que algún empleado pudiese faltar sin avisar.

—Me subestimas… Y supongo que debo agradecerte la insistencia. —El extraño se acercó, justo en el instante en que Berwalrd Oxenstierna pasó por la puerta, callando por unos instantes a todos. Algunos todavía no se acostumbraban a que gente famosa se pasara por ahí. — Que pasión guardas tras esa cara inexpresiva. No recuerdo haberte visto antes… —La definición de espacio personal no era algo que Francis tuviera muy claro, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero no le importaba mucho. Así que Lukas se sintió sumamente incomodo por la cercanía del rostro ajeno.

—Francis, no molestes al nuevo. —El aludido ignoro la queja, igualmente se alejo del noruego y se acercó para susurrar algo en el oído del inglés. Este se sonrojo y lanzó sin piedad un puñetazo al brazo del francés. Por su lado el, se escabulló entre las personas, para encontrarse cara a cara con Berwarld, para ese entonces ya se había acostumbrado a verlo por ahí, aunque eso no quitara que Lukas siguiera sintiendo extremada admiración por el deportista. Le tomó como un minuto al nervioso fan el poder solamente saludar al deportista, que le contesto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Ustedes dos, ¡Beban! — La noche había progresado rápidamente, muy pocas personas se encontraban sin alcohol en su sistema, Lukas era una de esas. El albino, los obligó a tomar al menos una cerveza, diciendo cosas sobre lo aburridos que eran los sobrios y otras cosas. El más alto dio un suspiro resignado y miro al otro nórdico como diciendo: "Sólo bebe, así nos dejará en paz". El noruego entró en pánico, y es que resulta, que por extraño que sonará, él nunca había bebido. De igual manera bebió.

A la dichosa fiesta habían sido arrastrados Emil y Xiang por sus respectivos hermanos, no importó cuando dijeran que podían cuidarse solos, simplemente fueron ignorados por sus hermanos sobreprotectores. Así que ahora se encontraban afuera del tumulto de gente. Leon seguía sin acostumbrarse muy bien al clima, así que temblaba un poco por el frío, el otro era como inmune o algo así. Habían estado conociéndose aún más estos días que habían podido pasar viéndose cara a cara, descubriendo que era bastante diferente hablar con alguien así que a través de una pantalla. Desgraciadamente, tras estar todo el día charlando en esos momentos ya no se les ocurría que decir, como si cuando el sol se ocultaba se les acabarán las ideas. Disfrutaban de su mutua y silenciosa compañía, los dos se parecían, creciendo bajo la supervisión de un hermano mayor, con el pequeño detalle de que en casa de Emil solo eran él y su hermano, mientras que en casa de Xiang... Bueno, había como media China ahí metida.

—Quien iba a decir que tu hermano iba venir hasta acá sólo por ese esquiador —comentaba sin mucho interés el asiático.

—A todos nos sorprendió, Lukas nunca hace cosas así, siempre como que piensa todo detenidamente. Y ahora se lanzó como si nada. —Cabe decir que el islandés se había preocupado mucho por ello, tanto, que temió que cuando llegará su hermano fuera a estar medio muerto o algo así de drástico. El pánico que sintió cuando al tocar el timbre nadie respondió no se comparaba con lo que sintió cuando vio a Lukas asomarse por un lado del sujeto extraño que le había dicho que nadie vivía ahí. Esperaba algo terrible y se encontró con algo completamente terrorífico. Definitivamente no necesitaba saber nada de los encuentros furtivos de su hermano.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas.

Cayeron en un confortable silencio, la brisa fría les robaba el poco calor corporal que lograban generar, pero preferían eso a tener que lidiar con la bola de adultos ebrios de adentro. La música se oía distante, apagada por las gruesas paredes del lugar. La nieve ligeramente acumulada, comenzaba a derretirse, bajo sus pies. Finalmente Emil comentó algo, rompiendo el silencio.

—No hay luna hoy —Ni estrellas, el cielo era completamente negro, la única luz provenía de las lámparas.

—Me acabas de dar una idea.

Al islandés no le agradó mucho la idea, temía por la vida de su amigo, no quería que se muriera a pocos días de haberlo visto en persona. Xiang tuvo que explicarle unas tres veces al otro que era normal para él traer cierto tipo de objetos consigo. Incluso si estos eran cohetes, y una caja de cerillos. El asiático no podía admitir que tenía cierta afición a volar cosas, por alguna razón el pensar que Emil lo consideraría un raro y tal vez loco hacía que se guardará ese tipo de cosas. Lo más extraño era que normalmente no le importaba que pensaran eso de él, salvo por Emil y lo que no sabía era que posiblemente Emil era de esas personas a las que no le importaría si él era un loco, siempre y cuando siguiera vivo. Igual ya había hablado y de paso no podía desperdiciar una noche tan perfecta como esta. Le tomó al asiático unos veinte minutos en convencer al nórdico que no pasaría nada, que era seguro y una que otra explicación científica completamente falsa, pero que sirvió para convencer al otro.

Tras la explosión, varias personas decidieron ir a ver. Mientras Xiang y Emil se reían por lo bajo, ocultos en algún lugar, todo había sido idea de asiático, pensaba el islandés que diría si alguien preguntaba qué había pasado. Las luces de colores duraron poco tiempo, lo suficiente para hacerse notar y que todo el mundo pudiera admirar su intensidad. Ahí, escondidos, los dos se perdieron en su pensamientos; el islandés estaba entre divertido y preocupado, ya que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que terminaría lanzando pirotecnia en un lugar lleno de madera; el otro, sentía emoción y una extraña sensación en el pecho, miraba a su amigo y seguía sin creen que de verdad estuviera ahí. Y como por inercia, se recargó en el más alto.

Tino y Mathias se conocían desde hacía com años. Y aunque al principio el finlandés se mostraba nervioso y algo serio, terminaron descubriendo que se llevaban mejor de lo que creían, y cuando ambos pudieron beber legalmente, solían retarse sobre quién tenía más aguante. Esta vez no era diferente. Después de 16 cervezas, los dos seguían frescos como una lechuga. Tal vez con un poco de color extra en las mejillas y el equilibrio algo estropeado, pero nada que un poco de aire fresco no pudiera solucionar. Por lo tanto salieron un rato, justo para ver qué un par de adolescentes amargados trataban de encender lo que parecía ser algún tipo de fuego artificial, para luego huir ridículamente una vez que lo consiguieron.

—Sabes... Sve a veces tiene pesadillas —Las luces de colores en el cielo, atenuaron un poco el impacto de esa frase. Tino recordaba todas esa veces cuando se quedaba en casa del sueco y pensaba que decir "a veces" era mentira, "casi diario" sería más correcto.— Yo... No lo entiendo. Y sé que no puedo… ¿Por qué ustedes dos...?

Tino volteó a ver a Mathias, que se recargaba contra la pared al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo firmemente otra cerveza. Estaba a punto de explotar como aquella mañana hacía unos poco días, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada triste y vacía del danés, como alcanzando un punto en el infinito, reviviendo las imágenes del pasado... Ahora el finlandés se sentía culpable. Cuando eran adolescentes, el más pequeño solía tratar de juntar a sus dos amigos, debido a que le habían dicho que solían ser muy buenos amigos; tras fracasar en todos sus intentos les preguntó directamente que cuál era el problema, recibió silencio como respuesta y miradas evasivas de ambos. En algún momento alguien mencionó el accidente, comentando lo extraño que era que solamente Khøler hubiera salido lastimado, mientras que el otro niño salió intacto. En realidad al finlandés eso no le pareció muy relevante, salvo que sentía en su interior que algo más había sucedido ese día, algo que rompió la relación entre aquellos dos, algo relacionado directamente con el incidente.

—Es que él no parece feliz. —Fue la respuesta del más alto, dicho eso regreso adentro.

La mirada triste del más joven lo siguió, recordaba las pequeñas, casi minúsculas sonrisas del sueco. Pensaba que el danés se equivocaba, es más estaba seguro de que lo hacía; aunque sabía a qué se refería; diez años atrás, en el terrible accidente... Había visto algunas fotos de ambos niños antes de ese día, los dos sonreirán a la cámara, uno exageradamente y el otro con una sonrisa algo más normal, siempre con sus esquís; incluso existía una donde estaban abrazados, el más alto (en ese entonces Mathias) pasaba amigablemente su brazo por encima del hombro del otro y viceversa.

—¿Tino? —Conocía esa voz grave y ese tono especial, en donde parecía preguntar "¿en qué estás pensando?"

—Me siento mal por él… Por ti… ambos. —Cuando el otro asintió, el finlandés se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención. Tras tantos años de convivencia había aprendido a leer los pequeños gestos del más alto— ¿Berwarld, todo bien?

No respondió, simplemente se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia. Lo que pasó instantes después desconcertó al más bajo, y lo hizo sentir avergonzado, apenado y muy incomodo. Porque nunca lo previó, siempre pensó que el más alto lo veía como un buen amigo, nunca como algo más... Y adjudico el movimiento al alcohol, aunque era obvio que el otro no había bebido casi nada.

—Ah yo... —¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo hacerle entender sin romper nada en el proceso?— Yo... Mira Berwarld yo...

—Lo entiendo —Al parecer Tino había olvidado que sus expresiones faciales hablaban por sí solas.— Lo siento.

Dicho eso se fue, sintiéndose tan idiota, el sueco se reprochaba, había visto cosas donde había querido, no donde realmente estaban. Tantos años había logrado aguantar para ir a arruinar todo en un segundo. Dicen que cuando vas a regarla es mejor regarla completamente que solo a medias… así que siguiendo este depresivo pensamiento Berwarld se dirigió directamente hacía Mathias.

Lo que nunca supo el finlandés fue que esa noche no rompió uno, sino dos corazones en el proceso. Un desafortunado noruego se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, después de tener una animada charla con casi todos y que un danés se riera diciéndole que era un "ebrio hablador". Justo en el instante para ver a la persona que idolatraba y por la que todavía sentía algo besar a otra.

Fue extraña la sensación, de pronto se hizo consiente de la brisa fría, de que la orilla de sus pantalones se congelaba porque estaba mojada y de que una sección de su pecho comenzaba a doler. ¿Y qué era eso caliente que sentía recorrer sus mejillas? ¿O el sabor salado que se colaba a su boca?

* * *

 **Final abrupto adrede… No me odien ;-; Si esto siguiera las reglas de las historia eso sería como el climax. Tampoco crean que me he olvidado de algunas parejas o personajes, (o que metí a Francis en esto porque YOLO), casi todo aquí tiene un sentido que se verá muy pronto. De aquí ya todo es como desenlace (Aun así creo que me llevare unos dos o tres capítulos más en acabar esto, tal vez más, depende DX)**

 **Dejen Reviews para cualquier cosa, incluso los más pequeños me hacen muy feliz :) y agradezco los que me han dejado, dándome motivación para terminar este drama. XD También siéntanse libres de decir "no sirves para el multiparing, mejor ya puro DenNor" les juro que los entenderé. También esperoq ue me perdonen lo raro de las parejas y bueno... TODO DX**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No se hace cuanto que actualice, espero que no haya sido hace MUUUCHOOO tiempo XD Sinceramente, tenía un poco más de expectativas en este fic, pero al querer (yo, mi culpa y sólo mia) actualizar tan rápido terminé poniendo cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. Así pues ya le seguiré hasta acabarlo y ya, e incluso trataré de elevarle la calidad. Y eso, Perdón ;-;**

 **Hay un segundo de UsUk y FrUk aquí.**

 **Nota: Lo de cursivas es el día de la fiesta. Lo normal, el día de la competencia (También es Navidad)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a** **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

—Bienvenidos amigos a la primera competencia de invierno. —La voz fresa de un polaco resonaba por los altavoces, la multitud aglomerada gritaba y se entusiasmaba.

— _¿Podemos hablar?_

 _El silencio se cernió sobre todo ser presente._

— _¿Mathias? —Berwarld insistió._

— _Vamos a la cocina_.

—Jejeje, hoy en día tenemos a ciertas celebridades participando en esta competencia, ¿No es así Félix?

—Claro Gil, para todos aquellos fanáticos del esquí, supongo que estarán ansiosos —dijo añadiendo cierto tono sensual— por nuestro último competidor... Berwalrd Oxenstierna, que después de 10 años, vuelve a poner pie en las pistas de estilo libre.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —Exclamó el albino, para luego continuar con un tono más serio— Todos recordarán ese fatídico accidente...

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el danés mientras comenzaba a amasar una masa que estaba por ahí._

— _Necesito que me mires —exigió._

— _¿Estás ebrio o algo así Berwarld? —Ni siquiera se dignó en levantar la mirada y siguió con su labor._

— _Mathias... Necesito que me mires, que me perdones... —Tal vez no fue coincidencia que justo en ese instante, el que amasaba azotará la pobre masa contra la mesa._

— _¡Tú! —gritó._

—Y por eso, también es una sorpresa que entre el público se encuentre la contraparte de la historia, que por cierto ofrece el mejor chocolate caliente de todo el centro.

—¿Crees que las cosas hayan cambiado entre ese par? —Preguntó al aire— Y… ¿Qué dijimos sobre la publicidad?

—Jejeje… Yo no sé de que hablas. Bueno volviendo a la competencia.

— _¿¡Qué!? —Afortunadamente la música estaba lo suficientemente alta para que nadie escuchara sus gritos._

— _Berwarld —Rendido, Mathias colocó ambas manos en los hombros del sueco.— Porque siempre tenemos que volver a esto ¿No te cansas de esto?_

—Parece que esto está comenzando. —La multitud gritó ante el anuncio, emocionados por la competencia— El primer competidor se está preparando.

—¿Acaso eso es lo que él llama ropa? ¡Es horrenda!

— _¿Y tú qué? Arruine tu vida. No hablo solamente de tu pierna o tu carrera. —En un instante el danés dejó de moverse._

— _¿Le has dicho a alguien? —Su cara se había ensombrecido, era como si el cuarto se hubiera aislado de todo, la música dejó de oírse._

— _¡No! — Gritó, para luego bajar la voz drásticamente— Nunca._

— _Entonces… —El sueco se quedó desconcertado, cuando el danés emitió una ligera risa— ¿Lo dejamos por la paz? Tu estas cansado de esto, yo estoy harto de esto._

— _Pero… —Comenzó a replicar el más alto._

—Me parece que la competencia de este año, esta IMPRESIONANTE. Todos se han lucido con sus mejores trucos. Y parece que en público tenemos gente inesperada. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas quién está allá abajo, Felix?

—Oh si, Gil, si no me equivoco ese de ahí es Tino… —Hubo una pausa larga mientras el comentarista trataba de descifrar como pronunciar el apellido— Bueno, todos lo conocen, el competidor de biatlon que hace sólo uno unos días estuvo en una competencia crucial para iniciar las clasificaciones a los olímpicos. Para los que no sepan, ganó con excelente puntaje. Parece ser que Lili finalmente llegó a él, ¿Lili qué nos tienes?

—Bueno… hay mucha gente aquí Felix— Una gran ruido se oía detrás de la joven reportera— ¿Puedes oírme?

—Fuerte y claro, pequeña. Así que adelante.

— _¿Pero qué? —La mirada de Mathias estaba cargada de agonía y cansancio— No sabes lo que es para mí, verte con esa cara seria que siempre traes cuando te vas rumbo a tus prácticas… Cuando soy el único que recuerda como te veías antes._

— _Creo…_

—Señor Väinämöinen —Lo llamó, causando la sorpresa de todos, incluido el mismo Tino— Esperábamos su regreso por aquí hasta mañana ¿Qué lo trae a esta competencia?

—Tomé un vuelo antes, para pasar Navidad aquí… Me perdí las primeras horas, pero sigue siendo Navidad hoy. —Contestó animado el finlandés, escondiendo a la perfección sus verdaderas razones.

—¿Y qué le está pareciendo la competencia de este año? —El finlandés miró distraído al competidor que en esos instantes bajaba a toda velocidad.

— _¿Sí? —Preguntó el danés mientras suspiraba desesperanzado._

— _Creo que nunca te agradecí haberme salvado la vida… —La expresión de sorpresa puesta por ambos ante las palabras del sueco, fue todo un poema. En ese instante se dieron cuenta de que era cierto; que los dos se concentraron tanto culpándose, que olvidaron completamente hablar después del accidente… hasta que finalmente creyeron que lo habían hecho._

— _No tienes nada que agradecer —Ninguno podía soportar la mirada del otro, la situación había pasado de tensa-incomoda a solo incomoda._

 _Entonces sucedió…_

—Pues, llevo viendo esta competencia desde que se hizo por primera vez y es notable que los competidores van mejorando año con año. —Se sonreían durante la entrevista, era gracioso que Tino estuviera nervioso teniendo en cuenta de que ya había participado en diversas entrevistas y que conocía Lili desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Y qué opina del regreso de Berwarld Oxenstierna a la competencia? —Fue evidente el ligero sonrojo en el finlandés, además de su instantico interés por el piso.

—La verdad me alegra mucho, conozco a Berwalrd desde hace bastante tiempo. Y me parece estupendo que haya decidido volver a las competencias de estilo libre. Pero no me enterado bien ¿Ya ha pasado?

—No, será el último de la competencia. —Una sensación de alivio se instalo en el pecho del Tino.— Y dígame señor Väinämöinen ¿Irá entonces a la fiesta de Navidad organizada por el hotel? Todos los competidores irán.

—Oh sí, claro ahí estaré.

 _Por un instante volvieron a los meses antes del accidente, cuando eran amigos y Mathias siempre buscaba que Berwalrd interactuara, o al menos sonriera. Al segundo en donde sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el sueco se asomo al cuarto del hospital del danés. Cuando de adolescentes solían sentarse sobre la nieve fría sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. A todos los momentos en donde declararon odiarse, pero que aun así estaban juntos… Como sin decir palabras se vigilaban el uno al otro. Sufriendo por sus recuerdos por separado, por la culpa que ambos sentían y que los carcomía, cada uno por su lado pero a la vez juntos. Finalmente ambos rompieron a reír, no una risa estruendosa ni una incómoda, sino una más bien de alivio. Al saber que ambos pensaban lo mismo._

— _De verdad somos un asco para comunicarnos —Comentó Mathias._

— _Lukas — El noruego estaba hecho bolita contra la pared del establecimiento. — ¡Lukas!_

— _Me… me duele… la cara… —Comentó ausente, en verdad sentía como si alguien le hubiera acuchillado ambas mejillas._

— _¿Estuviste llorando Lukas?— Una cálida mano se paso sobre su mejilla, derritiendo al contacto las congeladas lágrimas que le habían quemado la piel. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con Mathias mirándolo preocupado… ¿Acaso había visto a Tino y Berwalrd?_

— _Yo… —Pero sabía, por la mirada del más alto, que él sabía lo que había sucedido._

— _Lukas... —Comenzó el otro, y de pronto Lukas se sintió asqueado por el tono de lástima que el otro uso._

— _¡Sí! ¿¡Está bien!? ¡Tenías razón! ¡Tenías razón! —Puede que estuviera destrozado por dentro, pero igualmente seguía ebrio. Lo cual le permitía decir todo lo que pensaba, sin reservas. — ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? Oh Mathias, tenías razón. ¡Ahí está!_

— _Lukas... —Repitió, mientras acercaba su otra mano se acercaba al rostro de Lukas, en un intento de tranquilizarlo._

— _Tú sabías… —En ese momento no importaba que hubiera sido obvio, que en realidad sólo fuera él el que no supiera, porque para todos los demás era evidente. Que Berwarld le gustaba Tino._

— _¿Eh? —Para ese momento, ambas manos del danés, sostenían la cara de Lukas. Ya no había más lágrimas, solo dolor y enojo, los cuales habían encontrado una víctima en quien descargarse._

— _¡Tú sabías y no me dijiste nada! ¡Pudiste haberlo hecho! ¡Y no lo hiciste! —Tan ebrio estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba contradiciendo. Una parte de él recordaba las palabras "ríndete" vagamente… La otra solo se acordaba de que Mathias nunca había mencionado algún tipo de interés amoroso del sueco._

— _Lukas tranquilízate o te harás daño. Tomaste de más y estás congelándote, debes entrar._

— _¡NO! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Déjame sólo! ¡No quiero volver a saber anda de ti!—Se paro o al menos trató de hacerlo, antes de tambalearse y perder el conocimiento.—Yo confié en ti…_

Lukas escuchaba los sonidos de la competencia, mientras se recargaba sobre el mostrador. Tenía ojeras. No recordaba casi nada, de la fiesta esa de hacía una semana, pero sabía que algo debía de haber pasado. Uno porque ahora Berwalrd y Mathias se hablaban como si nada, e incluso parecía que se agradaban. Dos, el tal Yao había estado muy al pendiente de su hermano menor y Emil, porque al parecer habían hecho algo con pirotecnia. Y tres y más importante, cuando se despertó aquella mañana, le dolía la cabeza insufriblemente, no recordaba cómo había terminado en su cama y al salir para el trabajo se dio cuenta de que el danés no estaba. No le dio mucha importancia, creyendo que tal vez había estado tan profundamente dormido que no había escuchado al otro tocando la puerta en la mañana y que este finalmente se había ido. Lo raro fue cuando al siguiente día se repitió la situación, al salir, Mathias ya se había ido. Pero ese día llegó tarde a trabajar porque se perdió, y al siguiente día el danés estaba afuera de su departamento esperándolo a él y a su hermano, el cual por cierto, tampoco había comentado anda.

También el danés ni una sola vez se había aparecido en la tienda de artículos deportivos, la única vez que lo hizo, fue solamente para darle un café a Matthew; y ni siquiera podía quejarse, porque no era como si lo estuviera ignorando o algo, porque lo saludo tan alegre como siempre. Aunque eso sí, solo lo _saludo_ desde lejos, sin ningún intento de contacto físico afectivo.

Así que ahí estaba el noruego, tratando de recordar que demonios había sucedido esa noche. Todo entre ellos parecía exactamente igual, cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera no notaría ningún tipo de cambio, pero él sentía que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —Tan absorbido estaba tratando de darle sentido a todo, que no oyó la ligera campanita que indicaba que alguien había entrado.

—Arthur ¿Por qué no estás en la competencia? —El inglés se limito a acercarse al mostrador.

—No me agrada estar donde hay mucha gente. —Se puso a examinar, las tablas que colgaban en la pared— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No podían cerrar solo pro hoy?

—Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir —Los dos se quedaron callados durante un largo rato. —Arthur… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso en la fiesta?

—Interesante que lo preguntes, pero la verdad no mucho. Recuerdo haber sido arrastrado a beber por Francis y despertar en la cama con él. —Parecía decepcionado de sí mismo— No sé que habré hecho exactamente, pero Alfred no se ha aparecido por el centro desde ese día. Espero no tener la culpa.

—¿Y por qué te importaría? —El inglés volteo a verlo con una mirada de incredulidad— ¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no es evidente? —Arthur estaba realmente sorprendido de que Lukas pudiera ser tan ciego para ciertas situaciones— Me parece que tú has de pensar que sólo aguanto a Alfred porque no tengo de otra.

—¿No es así? —Lentamente un fragmento de recuerdo se hizo espacio en su mente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lukas pudiera captarlo.

—Toma esto, seguramente te servirá —Dicho eso salió del lugar mientras marcaba el número de Jones.

Lukas se quedó mirando la fina invitación a la fiesta de Navidad organizada por el hotel. Sin entender nada, sin saber que hacer.

— _¿Bueno…? —_ Alfred había tomado la llamada sin fijarse bien quién era, pensando que seguramente sería su hermano. Se la había pasado toda la semana en su casa, comiendo comida rápida que encargaba. Ni siquiera le abría la puerta a los repartidores, sino que deslizaba el dinero por debajo.

— _Alfred_ —Rápidamente sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al sonido de esa voz. ¿Cómo se atrevía Arthur a llamarle después de lo que había hecho?

 _El joven americano estaba feliz bailando por ahí, en la fiesta, cuando Lizzy le había dicho que el inglés estaba en un rincón del local. Entusiasmado había ido a verlo… y se encontró con algo que deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber visto. Arthur agarraba fuertemente de la camisa a… ¿¡A Francis!? Antes de que el otro lo rodeara con sus brazos para besarlo. Se sintió muy infantil al salir huyendo, de igual manera lo hizo._

—Ah…—Y se dispuso a colgar inmediatamente, pero la voz inglesa lo detuvo.

— _No me cuelgues, por favor…_

 **Y fin** **Por ahora… XD digamos que se viene el desenlace ¿) Tal vez ya no se :'v**

 **Dejen reviews si desean que esta cosa continue… porque la verdad ya no se si debería seguirla porque la siento muy mala.**

 **De todas manera, Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Creí que había quedado más largo, pero al parecer no. La verdad recuerdo que cuando subí el capítulo anterior no me había convencido y estaba a punto de botar la historia (cosa que hice, por dos año, lo siento). Pero ahora que la volví a releer dije, "Ah no está tan mal" y pues con insistencia de una amiga y mis propias ganas decidí terminarla. Espero que no haya quedado muy confuso el capítulo ya que le traté de dar cierre a todas las parejas de un jalón. Y pues si hay alguien que lo lea después de dos años de espera, espero que lo disfrute.**

* * *

Lukas estaba en la fiesta, seguía sin comprender muy bien a lo que se había referido Arthur al darle la invitación. Seguía igual de confundido que la mañana al despertar después de la fiesta. Vestía un traje elegante que Tino le había prestado, varios esquiadores famosos se paseaban por la gran recepción del hotel y el salón de eventos. Lukas volvía a sentirse muy fuera de lugar, pero confiaba en Arthur y en su extraño consejo. Paso unas cuantas horas ahí, viendo gente ir y venir, fue hasta después de la tercera hora que se dio cuenta de algo. Lizzy, Gilbert y Yao eran los meseros en el evento, había estado como tonto esperando ver al danés aparecer como cualquier otro invitado que jamás considero buscarlo entre los miembros del staff. Entonces, cuando comenzó a buscar al danés se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni porque lo estaba buscando, ¿debería decirle que porque el cambio de actitud? Porque después de pensarlo detenidamente, se podría decir que extrañaba las muestras de afecto del danés, sus expresiones animadas y los ocasionales contactos físicos, incluso extrañaba sus patéticos intentos de platica, que ya para este momento ni siquiera le parecían patéticos, sino más bien agradables.

—¿Lukas? —Preguntó su hermano, que por alguna extraña razón había sido invitado a una fiesta de elite para deportistas olímpicos a sus 16 años.

—¿Sí?

—Xiang dijo que tiene las llaves del café, así que me iré allí con él.

—Okay —Normalmente hubiera pedido mil explicaciones antes de dejar a su hermanito solo con el otro muchacho, ya que no confiaba en las intenciones de este, pero al parecer hoy estaba demasiado distraído para eso. Ya que necesitaba, con urgencia, encontrar al danés para poder calmar ese torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones, por alguna razón sabría que él tendría la respuesta.

—¿Lukas? —Era Mathew el que le hablaba

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo encontrar mis llaves del local, ¿Crees que podrías prestarme las tuyas para ir para ver si se quedaron adentro?

—Yo iré a revisar, tu quédate en la fiesta —En realidad no estaba tratando de ser amable ni nada parecido, simplemente necesitaba refrescarse un poco, y salir parecía ser la mejor idea para hacerlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedo ir… —No terminó la frase, porque fue atacado por la espalda por un miembro del staff, Lukas ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para saber quien era, era de verdad una risa muy reconocible, sin más que decir Lukas se marchó.

Tino se paseaba entre las personas del lugar, había estado buscando a Berwarld desde el fin de la competencia, pero no lograba encontrarlo, traba de fingir que no le dolía que el otro lo estuviera evitando, porque era evidente que lo estaba evitando, no habría manera que no viera a un sujeto de 182 merodeando por ahí. Así que resignado a que su búsqueda sería un fracaso, paso a la siguiente fase, preguntar. Preguntó a varios competidores, y todos le decían básicamente lo mismo, que lo habían visto irse hacía a la tienda de artículos deportivos. Tino trato de no dejar que su imaginación volara ante ese escenario.

Alfred no entendía a que había venido, se reprochaba el no haber colgado el teléfono en ese instante ¡Debía haberlo hecho! Ahora estaba ahí parado en medio de la recepción esperando a un sujeto que probablemente le vendría a decir que todo había sido un juego que prefería al otro sujeto y que era muy pequeño para él o cualquier otra escusa que lo dejaría destrozado ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Tal vez fuera por esa parte suya que le gritaba que aún había esperanza, que no se rindiera o tal vez por la otra parte que decía que debía acabar con todo antes de que saliera más lastimado, las dos partes peleaban en su interior, pero finalmente coincidían en algo, tenía que verlo, aunque fuera una última vez para saber que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Alfred? —llamó una voz a sus espaldas, en ese momento estuvo a punto de echarse a correr, conocía esa voz y no era la que esperaba oír es noche. Aun así, volteó.

—Francis… ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —Trató de sonar amigable, pero el tono frío fue muy evidente.

—Oh no, hoy es mi día libre. —Dijo con una sonrisa, completamente despreocupado— Pero de casualidad ¿No habrás visto a Arthur? Hace más de una semana que no se de él y me estaba preguntando si estuvo contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué debería de haber estado conmigo? —Por más que intento sonar serio, más bien parecía ser un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Cómo que por qué contigo? ¿Por qué te ama, tal vez betê?

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Deseo no ilusionarse, pero al parecer hoy era el día de hacer todo lo contrarío a lo que quería. ¿Amarlo, de verdad? ¿Acaso podía ser tan suertudo? ¿Finalmente había surgido efecto irlo a ver todos los días? Estaba a punto de tocar las nubes cuando un recuerdo de la fiesta lo asaltó— Pero si el te beso, a ti —Lo que obtuvo a cambio de eso fue una risa y que el otro le pusiera una mano sobre su hombro como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Le importó poco verse infantil en ese momento, hizo una mueca y se sacudió la mano de su hombro ¿Qué tenía de divertido eso? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

—¿Besarme? ¿Él a mí? Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas mon cher ami. — _¿Qué?_ —No se cuantas veces habrás visto a nuestro — _¿Nuestro?_ —buen Arthur ebrio, pero tiene ciertas tendencias agresivas que yo preferiría evitar, y como yo siempre digo "Haz el amor y no la guerra", de esa manera me he salvado de miles de peleas, aunque también por lo mismo me he metido en otras, debo confesar.

—¿Qué? — _¿¡Qué!?_

—¿Eres un poco lento no es así? —Dijo sonriéndole, se le acerco, poniéndose de puntitas, para estar cara a cara. —Te estoy diciendo que Arthur es la victima de mis afectos.

Alfred no logró entender mucho la última parte, pero se quedó con las palabras 'Arthur' y 'victima', eso fue suficiente para que en menos de un segundo decidiera que hacer. El golpe resonó por toda la sala, todos los presentes voltearon a verlos. Francis volteó a verlo ofendido, mientras la sangre se escurría por su nariz.

—No te le vuelvas a acercar —Dijo lo más convencido que pudo. Estaba feliz de cierta manera, una de sus fantasías siempre había sido poder salvar a Arthur de algo, y en ese momento confesar su amor. Supuso que se tenía que conformar con alejar a ese pervertido de él, además la mano estaba empezando a dolerle y por mucho que le gustara la atención, no le pareció buena idea quedarse ahí. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando lo vio.

— _Mi héroe_ —Era un comentario de lo más sarcástico, la cara de Arthur exigía una explicación. Alfred comenzó a pensar en que decir, hasta que vio que el rostro del otro comenzó a suavizarse hasta esbozar una leve sonrisa. No podía pedir más.

Berwalrd se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió, no recordaba que Mathew fuera tan irresponsable como para dejar la tienda abierta, se suponía que debía estar en la fiesta, contestando preguntas y haciendo publicidad para las olimpiadas de invierno, pero esta ahí adentro de la tienda de artículos deportivos, admirando los artículos que se exhibían, pensando, reflexionando. Estaba feliz y triste a la vez, finalmente su odio de tantos años había terminado y al darse la oportunidad ambos se habían dado cuenta que en realidad se caían bastante bien, todavía peleaban, porque al parecer los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente, pero no se compraban en nada con las que tenían antes, ahora más bien era como una rivalidad amistosa. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto con Tino, que se había ido al día siguiente de la fiesta, muy en la madrugada, se sentía como un idiota, sabía que el otro no le correspondía y aun así había tratado de besarlo ¿en qué estaba pensando? El podría ser un famoso esquiador, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratar de forzar a otro a amarlo. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando otra persona entró a la tienda.

—No deberías de estar aquí.

Ah, Lukas estaba ahí. Otro de sus arrepentimientos recientes. Podría ser que Berwalrd no fuera la persona más perceptiva de todas, pero había notado desde el día en que lo conoció que Lukas tenía un afecto especial hacia él, lo había aprendido a reconocer desde una edad muy temprana, la mirada que grita 'admiración' de la que grita 'algo más'. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que las cosas estaban cambiando y que finalmente el danés se estaba ganando el afecto del noruego, el día después de la fiesta lo había dejado con la duda. De pronto se dejaron de hablar y a la vez no, hacía falta alguien que conociera a Mathias muy bien para darse cuenta del cambio, de cierta manera haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de ello lo llenaba de orgullo, pero también estaba preocupado, el danés podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo contra su propio bien… Se desvió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Lukas se paseaba por la tienda hasta dar con lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Tampoco notó cuando la mirada de Lukas se fijó en un espació en la pared, ni de como se puso pálido de pronto. Lo que si notó fue cuando se giró bruscamente hacía la salida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, lo detuvo.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar. —Le dijo

Cuando Lukas sintió un mano detenerlo, estuvo a punto de golpear al otro, tenía que encontrar a Mathias con urgencia.

—Este no es el momento Berwalrd —Se sorprendió a si mismo por el tono frío de su voz.

—Por favor, sólo será un momento. —No estaba seguro de tener un momento, pero la desesperación en la voz del otro lo hizo ceder.

—Esta bien, pero que sea rápido.

—Lukas lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte de ningún modo —Así que Berwalrd sabía, no debía sorprenderle, estaba seguro de que era la persona más obvia del planeta, pero agradecía el detalle que el sueco estaba teniendo con él.

—Esta bien, alguien ya me había advertido que no era buena idea.

—Igual debí de habértelo dicho antes. Así que te lo diré ahora.

—No… —No terminó la frase, un ruido distante lo distrajo, eran cadenas, cadenas en movimiento. Pero si el andarivel* estaba apagado… ¡Mathias! —Berwalrd hablamos después, tengo que irme.

—¡Lukas esper! Yo… —pero Lukas ya iba corriendo a toda velocidad.

Tino se quedó congelado, estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda de artículos deportivos cuando oyó la conversación. No sabía que estaba esperando. Le costó una semana completa darse cuenta de que prácticamente había estado con Berwarld desde el día en que lo conoció y se le hizo lo más normal del mundo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus sentimientos por el otro cambiaron de amistad a algo más, tuvo que ver la cara de decepción del otro, su tristeza y resignación para darse cuenta que no lo había detenido porque no quisiera algo más, sino porque nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber algo más. Aun así, se sintió mal, ¿acaso acaba de oír un intento de confesión? ¿Acaso Berwalrd no había superado tan rápido? ¿Acaso esa noche vio más emociones en el otro de las que había en realidad? Escucho un suspiro desganado del interior del local, Lukas había salido corriendo hacía unos momentos. ¿Debería entrar? Respiro hondo un par de veces y decidió arriesgarse ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—¿Llego muy tarde? —Definitivamente esperaba que su voz sonara menos quebrada, y que no hubiera tanta agua en sus ojos.

—Tino ¿No volvías hasta mañana?

—Decidí volver antes, para ver la competencia, lo hiciste muy bien. Nunca te había visto disfrutar tanto, incluso estabas sonriendo. —Se estaba yendo por las ramas, pero nadie podía culparlo ¿o sí?

—Ah… yo… —Y ahí estaba otra vez, Berwalrd le evadía la mirada, era evidente que estaba pensando en que decir.

—¿Te importaría…? —Comenzó a decir, lo cual hizo que el otro finalmente lo mirara a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que Tino se había ido acercando lentamente hacía él. —Lo del día de la fiesta —Berwalrd se tensó— ¿Te importaría repetirlo? —Tino estaba seguro de que tenía la cara completamente roja, era un verdadero misterio de donde había sacado el valor para arrojar semejante bomba. — Lo estuve pensando y esta bien, mejor que bien supongo…

Había planeado todo un monologo, donde se disculpaba, incluyendo la parte donde estaba bien si el otro había cambiado de opinión, donde decía que podían seguir siendo amigos, también había agregado unas frases nuevas al oír la conversación ajena, diciendo que Lukas le parecía un gran sujeto y que esperaba que fuera feliz y todo eso. Y también tenía planeado decirle que sí lo quería… Al final dijo algo completamente diferente, y se quedó mirando sus pies, definitivamente no había planeado llegar como si nada exigiendo un beso. Y antes de que sus propios pensamientos lo consumieran, obtuvo lo que pidió. No necesitaron muchas palabras después de eso.

—Tu hermano estaba raro —dijo Xiang, mientras ambos subían hacía la azotea de la cafetería.

—Creo que finalmente se dio cuenta de que su crush había cambiado —Contestó Emil distraído.

—Iug, adultos y amor es una terrible combinación. Agradezco que mi hermano no este metido en esas cosas. —Habían usado la maquina de la cocina para hacerse un par de bebidas calientes, que ahora calentaban sus manos más que su boca, ya que se habían pasado en la temperatura y era imposible beberlas en el momento.

—Tal vez lo está, pero no te dice, yo sólo lo sé porque Lukas es muy obvio. —Se habían subido un par de mantas, una la habían colocado sobre la superficie del techo y la otra los envolvía ambos, hacía mucho frío.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó el asiático, haciéndolo sonar casual, pero en realidad le interesaba la respuesta.

—¿Yo qué? —Emil se había puesto algo incomodo al hablar de la vida amorosa de su hermano, así que al estar tratando de bloquear las imágenes que se le venían a la mente se había perdido un poco en la conversación

—Ya sabes, ¿estás metido en eso? —Era una pregunta menos directa a la que realmente quería decir.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una droga o algo así. —Dijo riendo, pero el otro no rio y lo miró seriamente.

—De cierta manera lo es ¿No lo crees? —Las cosas se habían tornado un poco incomodas y ya no sabía bien que decir.

—Tal vez —Contestó y se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que agregó. —¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —Era el momento decisivo, podía dejar las cosas ahí, nada pasaría, nada cambiaría, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, no podía seguir viviendo pensando en '¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?'— Yo sí… muy metido, casi podría hablarte de amor.

—¿Y quién es? —Emil había hecho sonar la pregunta tan desinteresada que por un momento temió lo que debía contestar. Por otra parte, el islandés esperaba la respuesta aguantando la respiración, al no responder el otro, preguntó —¿Es alguien que conozca?

—Algo así —Estaba respondiendo evasivamente, pero todavía no podía reunir el valor suficiente.

—¿Algo así? — ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? No había manera de que conociera a alguien 'algo así' o lo conocía o no.

—Pue sí, ¿Qué tan bien te conoces? —Soltó despreocupadamente, con una media sonrisa, mientras su pulso cardiaco se elevaba por los cielos. Emil dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, sonrió y se recargó mejor en el hombro del otro.

—Yo creo que muy bien.

Lukas se subió al andarivel, no podía ver mucho, era una noche sin luna, así que todo estaba muy oscuro, sentía su corazón al mil por hora. Lentamente en su cabeza había empezado a unir puntos, faltaba menos de un mes para el aniversario del accidente, Mathias había estado raro, no había aparecido en la fiesta, nada le había parecido realmente relevante hasta que entro a la tienda, había visto de nuevo la noticia del accidente (por eso se sabía que faltaba poco para el aniversario), los esquíes que habían recogido en el lugar del accidente le habían parecido familiares, eran los mismos que Mathias había sacado la primera que vez Lukas había esquiado, y eran exactamente los mismos que ahora faltaban en la tienda. El noruego no se consideraba alguien que sacara conclusiones apresuradas, pero cuando escucho el andarivel entró en pánico, Mathias no podría estar pensando en eso, ¿verdad? En medio de la oscuridad alcanzó a ver una débil luz casi hasta la cima de la montaña, era una persona, parecía estar acostada sobre la nieve _o muerta_ , dijo una débil voz en su cabeza que prefirió ignorar. Mientras más se aceraba más fuerte latía su corazón, la persona ahora no era simplemente una silueta a la distancia, traía puesto un traje de esquiador completo, y un visor transparente sobre la cara, pero su cabello rubio despeinado comenzó a notarse y a resaltar entre todo lo demás. Sin esperar a que el andarivel llegará a su destino Lukas saltó, se hundió rápidamente en la nieve, no había llevado ningún tipo de equipo especial, pero eso no lo detuvo, avanzó como pudo hacía Mathias. _No te puedes morir ahora, no te puedes morir sin saber…_ Fue como si un balde de agua fría lo golpeara, al parecer no se había equivocado al pensar que Mathias tendría todas las respuestas. Pero primero tenía que llegar a su lado.

—¡Mathias! —Gritó, inmediatamente el otro se levantó y lo miro fijamente. Ver esa simpel acción hizo que el alma de Lukas descansara.

—¿Lukas? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —Finalmente logró llegar, y prácticamente se le aventó encima, no precisamente queriendo hacerlo, pero le era muy difícil caminar sobre la nieve, ya que con cada paso se hundía y tropezaba.

—¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Su pánico debió de ser muy evidente porque el danés lo miraba con preocupación. —Pensé que tú…

—Lukas, estoy traumado, pero no soy suicida. — Le dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, lo miraba con incredulidad. Al noruego no le pareció divertido su comentario, pero el danés ya se estaba riendo. Entonces comenzó a explicar— Vine aquí porque no quería estar rodeado de mucha gente, además, esta es la noche de Berwalrd, se lució en la competencia y no quería que la gente anduviera preguntando por el accidente—Lukas miro fijamente los esquíes que esquíes yacían al lado del danés— ¿Estos? No sé, siempre me ha gustado su diseño, son simples y… creo que quería finalmente deshacerme de ellos, ya se que no son los míos, pero siempre me incomodaba verlos ahí en la tienda, así que supuse que no había mejor lugar para dejarlos que aquí, donde todo había empezado. —Mathias parecía estar en paz, con un brazo lo jaló más hacia él, se quitó los guantes para poner sus manos en sus mejillas— Te estas congelando. ¿Qué estabas pensando al venir hasta aquí con esa ropa? Sabes que, no me contestes, ahora tenemos que bajar, antes de que te de una hipotermia o algo.

Una luz se encendió en el cielo, Lukas volteó a ver la aurora boreal aparecer en el cielo, la había visto miles de veces desde que era un niño, pero de alguna manera esta se sintió diferente, volteo a ver a Mathias que tenía la vista puesta en cielo, vio como los colores se reflejaban en sus ojos azules y ya no pudo apartar la mirada. Después de un rato esos ojos voltearon a verlo, acompañados de una sonrisa pequeña y dulce.

—¿Te molestarías si te dijera que te vez muy atractivo así? —Lukas casi pudo sentir la nieve derritiéndose cuando toda su cara se puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Tal vez

Contestó, regresando la vista al cielo. Hasta que el otro volvió a posar una mano en su mejilla, y lentamente con esta movió su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. En sus ojos había una pregunta a la que Lukas contestó asintiendo levemente casi imperceptible y cerrando los ojos, no espero mucho hasta que sintió el suave tacto de unos labios contra los suyos.

Tal vez en ese lugar, donde Mathias acaba de cerrar su pasado una nueva historia podría comenzar.

* * *

 ***Es el nombre que me dio Wikipedia, para la cosa esa de sillas que va hasta la montaña que hay en los centros de esqui.**

 **Decidí dejarlo con final medio abierto o sea, sin "Y vivieron felices para siempre". La parte que más me gusto fue la de HongIce la verdad XD.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, todos los reviews son bienvenidos. Y pues como esta cuenta esta enlazada a mi correo, pueden dejar review incluso si ya pasaron como mil años desde que este fic se terminó, yo prometo contestarlos.**

 **Otra vez, Gracias por leer.**


End file.
